Saving Shizuru
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Nao is accidentally transported 300 years into the past and awakens in the body of Natsuki Kuga. Can Nao fix Natsuki's mistakes and save ShizNat? Or will she find herself falling for the lovely Shizuru Fujino? Shizuru Viola's life hangs in the balance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Nao was not my original main character for this fic, but I think it will hopefully be more interesting this way. This fic was partially inspired by one of the first and best Haruka/Michuru fanfics I ever read by Jackie Chiang. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Mai Hime in any way shape or form. In fact I can't even buy the Mai Hime/Otome figurines I saw online at a discount store because they were sold out. Actually I could have bought an Arika figure, but I really wanted a Nao or some ShizNat. Hell I would have even settled for a Mikoto. But that's another story...

**Saving Shizuru**

The entire Kingdom of Windbloom was in a state of chaos. Two days ago, a strange event had occurred that had taken the entire city by surprise. Their beloved Graceful Amethyst, Shizuru Viola had for no apparent reason fallen to the ground, clutching her heart to her chest, before fainting and eventually slipping into a comatose state. She was currently being attended to by every possible doctor or physician in the state, but not one had found any reason for the woman to have had a reaction such as that. In fact the Meister Otome seemed to be in perfect health.

Natsuki Krueger paced back and forth outside Shizuru's room. She and Shizuru had been having tea in her office when Shizuru had suddenly collapsed. She had been the first one to attend to her.

_Shizuru...I will never forget the look on your face before you went down. Your eyes...they seemed sad...as if you knew something...as if...I did something to hurt you..._

"President, come quickly! I've discovered something extremely important" an urgent voice behind Natsuki yelled. Natsuki turned around to face the voice and saw Yoko and Irina running rapidly towards her.

As the teacher and student team ran past her, Yoko grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her towards the doors that headed under Garderobe and into their control room. Natsuki wanted to ask questions, but stopped herself and let the other woman drag her along until all three of them had finally reached the inner confines of Yoko's office.

Technically the office was just a desk and chairs displayed out in the middle of the room but at this point, nobody seemed to notice or care.

"I know what's wrong with Shizuru" Yoko panted, out of breath. "Irina and I have been running diagnostic tests on events that have occurred in the past, present and future exactly two days ago."

"What did you find out?" questioned Natsuki anxiously. Her eyebrow twitched slightly. Any possible information was vital at this point to Shizuru's condition.

"You really should sit down for this President" Yoko said. "I am having a hard time believing it myself."

"I'm fine Yoko. But Shizuru isn't, so the faster you tell me, the faster we can make her well again." Natsuki argued.

"It seems that exactly two days ago, at the exact moment that Shizuru collapsed, a life changing event occurred in the year 2005. Your former self, or another incarnation of yourself 300 years ago, well...you did something, something that has gravely affected the Shizuru of that time period." Yoko blurted out.

"NANI???" Natsuki was completely lost.

_Ridiculous!! I would never hurt Shizuru...and if...even if I had...What does any of this have to do with Shizuru's current condition?_

"Shizuru is suffering from a broken heart, Natsuki." Yoko whispered. "Shizuru is a very passionate woman, and therefore very connected to anything that has to do with her love for you. If you, in your past life did something to hurt her deeply, it is possible it would affect the Shizuru of our time."

Natsuki shifted her feet and looked down. She was afraid to ask her next question. She had to know. What had her past self done? What was so terrible that it was killing her Shizuru here today?

As if reading her thoughts, Yoko spoke. "Well this is really awkward, and I don't know how to break it to you so I'm just going to spit it out. Two days ago KugaNatsukikissedYuukiNao" Yoko said as fast as she could , waiting for the explosion.

"NANNNIIIIII???" shouted Natsuki again. "The only thing I heard in that sentence was Natsuki kissed Nao." the president shook her head in disbelief.

" Well, at least one of you Natsukis has good taste." Nao grinned, and as if on command, appeared from behind a large white pillar.

"Nao—you freaking hussy" seethed Natsuki completely loosing her normally cool composure. Both Yoko and Irina looked amused.

"Hmmm I never heard her say Nao kissed Natsuki now did I? So this leads me to believe your the hussy Krueger." Nao looked please with herself as Natsuki turned red from the realization of truth in her nemesis' words.

Ignoring Nao and her catty remarks Natsuki asked solemnly "Is there anything we can do to fix it?" She was afraid of the answer. After all there is no cure for a broken heart. But if there was anything, anything at all that could be done for her girlfriend, she would do it, no matter what the consequence.

Irina spoke for the first time since arriving on the scene. "It seems that something in the time space continuum has been pushed out of balance. One would think it unlikely that a small event could change so much. But remember you and Shizuru are very powerful people in this present time. It is very likely that your past selves were quite powerful too, and their powers and abilities may depend heavily on emotion."

As Irina finished speaking, everyone's attention was drawn to the middle of the room. A bright light flashed and glowed from the floor to the ceiling as a soft soothing voice was heard.

"President of Garderobe Academy, Natsuki Krueger please step forward." said the unseen voice. "The course of two very important Meister Otome has been altered and you need to fix the mistake your past self made 300 years ago, if you wish to save the Graceful Amethyst.

"Fumi—No I mean Shinso-sama?" Natsuki asked in shock.

"Yes Principal it is I. I am only appearing to you now because things are not as they were intended to be. In seconds another light will appear to my left and you must decide what path you will take. If you choose to save your beloved Shizuru, then you must travel to the past and investigate the incident that occurred and find some solution to restore her life. You will become your former self, and in doing so act accordingly as she would, to fix things between the two of you.

"Why is it so important to save her anyways?" questioned Nao. "I mean really what's the big deal, she dies, we get a new amethyst yadda yadda and happily ever after." Nao finished, flashing a delighted look at Natsuki.

"Shizuru has not fulfilled her full potential here in our time. She has yet to do many important things for the world of Otome. Therefore I must do everything in my power to make sure that she is not taken before she completes her life properly." Fumi answered.

"What will happen to Kuga-san while I am occupying her body and mind?" Natsuki asked sternly. She couldn't believe she was even considering this.

_If it's for Shizuru you have to do anything you can. I wish I had told you I loved you more often Shizuru...I wish I had shown you...every minute...how much I need you...no...how much I wanted you..._

"I will only temporarily be able to render her unconscious while you are completing your mission. You have exactly one week from the time you leave to save Shizuru's life and possibly your own as well. As soon as you fix the wrong that has been done, you will return to your own time and hopefully if everything works out, Shizuru will be waiting for you." Fumi smiled as she said the last words. "Please Natsuki it is important that you don't make things worse..." Fumi trailed off.

"Fumi-san I promise you I won't allow Shizuru to leave me...us." Natsuki slowly got up and began to walk towards the light.

"Yoko, everyday for only a few short minutes, I will allow you to communicate with Natsuki. Please use this time to update each other on the situations concerning both past and present Shizurus. I am sorry the window of opportunity is so small, but I am using all the power I have to help you and that is all that can be spared." Fumi instructed.

"Hai Shinso-sama" replied Yoko.

"Allright, let's do this." Natsuki clenched her fist and closed her eyes, letting the light engulf her. As she began to feel it's warmth, a loud commotion erupted as Arika Yumemiya crashed through the door roughly. Arika was one of the most powerful of the Otome, but unfortunately for everyone involved, extremely clumsy. As Arika was coming through, she noticed the large crowd and the blinding light. Momentarily distracted, the not so graceful girl tripped over Irina's foot, causing her to collide with Nao.

"What the hell?" Nao panicked, flailing her arms. "Look out Krueger, I can't stop."

Nao didn't even have time to change her course of direction as the momentum from Arika's body check sent her hurdling into Natsuki. All anybody could do was watch in shock and disbelief as the force of Nao's hit sent the principal reeling out of the light. The light grew brighter and twitched as it swallowed Nao's body.

"Hey, what the..get me out of here." was the last sound heard from Nao as she disappeared into thin air.

Silence fell over the entire group of people. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events. As Natsuki sunk to the ground, realization that Shizuru's life was resting on Nao's shoulders, made the principal suddenly sick to her stomach.

End of Chap 1.

**Nao's superfab omake 1**

Nao: ((reading other fanfiction about herself)) How come almost every story I'm in, I'm in love with that god damn doggie doo?

Author: ((shrugs)) I guess writers want you to find love ((grins))

Nao: Blech...

Author: I was actually going to do a Strawberry Panic crossover starring you. In stead of Aoi Nagisa transferring to Astrea Hill, you would be Tamao's new roomate. ((snickers))

Nao: Nani?? That would mean i'd have to kiss that old lady Shizuma. No freakin way...she has gray hair ...and wears a sweater vest.

Author: umm Nao? i think it's called a cardigan...((wonders how Nao confused the two))

Nao: Yeah i know but i like the word sweater vest...and propeller cap...((pictures Natsuki in a sweater vest and propeller hat))...hmmm not quite right...((mentally adds a bowtie that spins))... PERFECT! ((laughs hysetericall clutching her tummy))

Tamao-chan: NAOgisa-chan are you in here???

Author and Nao: ((sweatdrops))

Nao: what did you just call me ??

Tamao-chan: ((takes out measuring tape and starts writing down numbers to add to her precious treasure collection)) Now hold still NAOgisa-chan so i can figure out what size lingerie...er i mean dress you need. ((evil gleam in eyes))

Nao:((being pulled away by a hormone induced Tamao-chan)) HELPPPP...I take it back...bring on the puppy...author...help...

Author: ((grins)) there there...Nao-chan needs love too!

End Omake.

p.s. I don't own Strawberry Panic or Tamao-chan either. In fact I don't think i've ever eaten strawberry shortcake. Maybe strawberry rhubarb pie? But I think I'm rambling again...

If you are still with me by now KUDOS! Please read and review. I am not gonna drag this fic out, so here's an idea of chapters to come ;)

Nao is trapped in Natsuki's body! Shizuru wants Natsuki's body! Oh the horror!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.

To the ShizNat nation—please have faith in me, this is not NaoNat as that would be a little impossible considering Nao is Nat...but if I say anymore it will give it away ;)

Trust me?

Trust Nao? ok...scrap that.

I apologize for spelling Kruger wrong. I have read it both ways and I got confused.

Forgive me?

And yes I made a mistake in the first chapter calling Natsuki the president, when I in fact meant to type principal.

Anyways on with the show :) Keep the comments coming.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome nor will I ever.

**Chapter 2**

Yukino Chrysant, President of the Aries Republic, had just gotten off the phone with the Principal of Garderobe. She was now relaying the information she had obtained to her hot-headed, slightly irritated Otome, Haruka Armitage.

"That damn Bubuzuke woman, making me worry like this." Haruka seethed. "Remind me when she comes out of her coma to give her a pizza my mind."

"Piece of your mind." Yukino stated softly.

"That's what I SAID." Haruka shouted, obviously frustrated by the situation.

Yukino smiled weakly. She knew that although Haruka considered Shizuru her greatest rival, Haruka had a soft spot in her heart for said bubuzuke woman. Haruka would of course never admit that, but the fact that she was grumbling to herself and pacing a hole in the floor of Yukino's office, told another story.

The President turned her attention out the window to the ground below. The Suzushiro Mining and Excavation Corporation was hard at work, under strict instruction to find and retrieve only the largest rocks and stones, in the ground below. The foreman, seeing Yukino at her window, waved and motioned to a large rock beside him, as if to say "Is this big enough?". Yukino made a similar hand gesture, spreading her arms wide, and mouthing the words "BIGGER". The foreman laughed and gave her the thumbs up. Yes it was going to be a long day, and by the look of the growling, grumbling, volatile Haruka, the President had a feeling she may be needing a few of those rocks soon enough.

Nao awoke to a massive headache.

_Anyone get the number of that truck? Why is it so dark in here? _

Nao brought her hand gingerly to her forehead as her eyes adjusted to the soft light that cascaded into the small room. She surveyed her surroundings, realizing quickly that this was definitely not her room.

As far as she could tell, she seemed to be in some sort of small dorm room or apartment. The place was an absolute mess. Video games, motorcycle magazines and empty pizza boxes were just a few of the many things littered around the floor.

_Were not in Kansas anymore Toto..._

As Nao struggled to get up, she casually glanced down for the first time since waking up. The sight shocked her. Instead of her usual pink and white striped gang shirt she had been wearing last time she checked, instead her body was adorned with a sleek, black leather riding suit.

_OMG...this is not mine..._

She pushed a long strand of cobalt blue hair out of her eyes. It was hard to concentrate on what was happening with that damn hair in the way. She made a mental note to get a haircut as soon as she could.

_Wait?...blue hair?...WHAT THE HELL...that's not mine either..._

In a panicked state she quickly unzipped the biker suit and without thinking grabbed her chest.

_OK...these are DEFINETLY not mine...holy hell...oh holy hell..._

At that moment, Nao's memory suddenly returned to her. As her eyes widened with realization, she rushed to what looked like the bathroom to confirm what she already knew to be true. As she stood in front of the mirror, her worst fears were confirmed, as staring back at her, was the face of Natsuki Kuga.

"ARIKKAAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Unbeknownst to her the worst of her problems were just beginning, as Yuuki Nao, her own former self was at this very moment, slowly approaching the door to this apartment. And it seemed Yuuki Nao had a rather large bone to pick with Natsuki. Nao didn't even have time to comprehend the situation before she heard an obnoxious knocking sound at the door, followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey dog breath...GET OUT HERE NOW" yelled an angry Nao from the other side of the door.

The future Nao looked to the door, recognizing her own voice instantly and cast her eyes up to the ceiling.

_You have got to be kidding me? No way! I don't think any world can handle two Naos! But wait...I'm not Nao...I'm Natsuki...and if I'm Natsuki...that means...uh oh..._

Nao gritted her teeth and went to the door. She realized that if she hoped to get back to her time and her world then she needed to learn as much as she could about this one. Why not use the best possible source she could? The Nao of this world was probably the best person to ask anyways, considering she was involved in the whole "incident".

She walked quickly to the door, flinging it open and bracing herself to see..well herself. There was no mental preparation in the world for seeing an exact copy of yourself, staring coldly at well...again yourself. She noted right off the bat that this version of herself was definitely younger than her current age of 18. She didn't have time to take notice of much more before the present day Nao began a barrage of questions.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid mutt! Are you trying to get me killed? You know how protective your crazy girlfriend is of you. I don't need a beating from her." her words were rushed.

"Nao-chan..." she started, the words sounding strange coming from her mouth. Partly because she wasn't used to talking to herself and the other because this was the first time she had heard her voice as Natsuki.

"Don't Nao-chan me! And keep your dirty paws to yourself!" Nao hissed.

_Geez, I can't get a word in edgewise...this girl has some definite anger-management issues...and why does she keep referring to me as if I were a canine?_

But Nao wasn't finished with her rant. "I will never forgive Shizuru for killing Julia. I don't know how Yukino did after your dumb girlfriend killed Diana."

_What? Shizuru killed someone? No two people? I knew she was a little off...but still...what?_

"Who are Julia and Diana?" the future Nao asked, without realizing she should probably already know the answer.

Nao looked at her incredulously..."You know Kuga, your stupidity always manages to shock me and I don't know why that is. As much as you want to forget, I don't think any of us will ever forget our CHILDS."

_Childs? Didn't she mean children? Wait...did Shizuru kill some children? Two poor little girls? No...c'mon it's Shizuru...don't jump to conclusions Nao...ask her about it..._

"Sorry. I ah, I hit my head this morning, tripped on uh something and hit my head." she stumbled on her words.

_Oh great excuse Nao...c'mon your an actor...act the part...see Natsuki...be Natsuki_

"I really am having a hard time remembering..." she said frustrated.

_LAME!!! BAKA!!_

Nao rolled her eyes "Ok to refresh your sudden memory loss, which I don't buy at all thank you very much, Julia is a BIG spider and Diana is a BIG plant." Nao looked pleased with her snarly reply.

_So Shizuru killed a spider? And a plant? Well I can't blame her...spiders freak me out...only a little..._

"I just came by to tell you to keep your distance Kuga, and next time you find yourself in HEAT, don't take it out on me." Nao whipped out a toothbrush and some mouthwash and began her Brush/Gargle/Rinse regimen that she had started after the horror of Natsuki's lips on hers. She could still taste the dog breath in her mouth.

"Well unless you're planning on helping me disinfect my tongue, I'm off." Nao did her trademark sexy pose, suggestively sticking out her bottom and licking her fingers seductively. She then bounced down the apartment steps, stopping only to spit her cherry flavored mouthwash at some pervert on the street, who had the misfortune of whistling at her.

_I definitely need to re-think my battle pose. She made it so Hentai...ecchi..._

Nao's mind was brought back to her current reality. Her former self had been absolutely no help at all. Although she had learned something interesting. Childs? What were they? What did they have to do with everything?

As Nao continued to ponder, she heard a loud ringing noise coming from the desk. At least it looked like a desk, as it was covered in piles and piles of...LINGERIE??? Nao was officially weirded out. She forgot all about looking for the phone and instead hugged her hands to her chest and began to rock back and forth slowly.

_I will not think ecchi thoughts about Natsuki...I will not think ANY thoughts about Natsuki...I did NOT just see a large pile of lingerie on that table...lacy...sexy...lingerie...NO! NO! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN...think un-sexy thoughts! Unsexy thoughts! ..._

Nao was so busy thinking about grandmothers, cuddly kittens and Miss Maria in her swimming attire, that she missed the phone call meant for Natsuki. As she slowly came out of her funk she once again searched for the device that had been making the sound.

_Hmm...it seems to be some primitive form of communication..._

Nao was unimpressed by the cellphones of the year 2005. But she flipped the phone anyways and to her surprise there was a message waiting for her.

"Natsuki—meet me at Linden Baum—Hurry."

A slight grin spread across Nao's face as she looked at who the message was from. Mai Tohika.

_Mai...so you exist in this world too? You are one of Kruger's best friends...if anyone can help me...it's probably you._

With cellphone in hand, Nao left the small apartment. If she had any idea of what would be in store for her in the coming week, she more than likely would have stayed at home.

End Chap 2

Ok so to everyone who is STILL reading...bear with me...Shizuru will make her first appearance next chapter BRING ON THE YURI! LoL. I know it's slow getting into it. But I don't want to rush the good parts. Thanks for your patience!

p.s. i thought it would be funny if Otome Nao was freaked out (only a little bit) by spiders so please don't flame me as i realize she probably isn't .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you all for your overwhelming response to this fic. The positive reviews lead me to try and whip this thing out as fast as I can for all the people who hate waiting (I'm one of them) for new chapters to be written. I will take this time to answer a few questions that some of you have been asking. Yes I do read my reviews!

Nao is sent back in time right after the Hime Carnival and Shizuru's graduation, therefore it is summer holiday and that is why there will be no interaction at Fuuka Academy.

Natsuki Kuga's mind is currently in a state of sleep. Fumi was able to do this using her powers. Natsuki is not in the Otome world..nor did she switch places with Nao.

Nao has traveled back in time to AFTER the kiss between past Nao/Natsuki happened. Although the kiss is the reason that Shizuru is in her current state, it is the event about to take place after the kiss that had endangered Shizuru's life. Remember two days had passed after Shizuru became comatose, before the problem was revealed and Nao was sent back. As such Nao was sent to the past BEFORE those two days have taken place in the Hime-Realm.

OK! reading all that I think I confused myself LOL! But fear not readers I believe this chapter will hopefully clear things up surrounding the events leading up to the kiss.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome but if I did I would probably steal Shiho's maki maki stick!

MAKI MAKI power!

**Chapter 3**

Fujino Shizuru lay face down and motionless on her bed. She had been that way for exactly 10 hours and twenty six minutes. The girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She slightly turned her head to look at the alarm clock beside her, mustering all the strength she had left.

_Natsuki...I can't live without you. I'll never forget the things you said last night..._

Shizuru had been trying so hard to forget the awful things that had happened the day before. Of course that was impossible to do. Natsuki, the one person she loved more than anyone in the entire world, the person she had even killed for, had completely broken her heart. She thought back to when she and Natsuki had been sitting, having tea at the Linden Baum, and all she could remember were the harsh, hurtful words Natsuki had spoken.

"I don't love you Shizuru." Natsuki had stated, looking oddly uncomfortable and squirming in her seat. "I will never love you the way you want me to." she had said as her own emerald green eyes had met a pair of very hurt looking crimson ones.

Natsuki had continued "I have tried, I mean we both tried right? But I just don't feel it..." her words trailed off. "And I don't think I can ever forgive you for hurting my friends." she whispered, only loud enough for the words to reach Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru had reached across the table and grabbed Natsuki's arm. Her eyes pleaded with the woman she loved. Her usual soft, teasing tone was gone, instead replaced with a voice that sounded scared and out of control.

"Everything I did, I did for my Natsuki!"she almost shouted as she squeezed Natsuki's hands tighter. "I know Natsuki is scared..." she quickly said "but I can wait for you. I will wait for my Natsuki always." Shizuru finished with firm resolve.

Natsuki struggled to loosen Shizuru's grip on her. Her face had gone completely red, and the two girls conversation had begun to draw attention from a few of their classmates, who worked at the eating establishment.

Natsuki had stood up quickly, pushing Shizuru's hands away from her, anger apparent on her face. "Shizuru, damnit why don't you ever listen to me" she stalked towards the video game machines, where Nao and Mikoto were playing a racing game.

"Ha! Take that you smelly cat" Nao had yelled excitedly as her car passed Mikoto's. Mikoto had been distracted by the smell of Ramen at a nearby table and unbeknownst to Nao was currently eyeballing the poor customer's food.

"MAI FOOD!" yelled the rambunctious girl, as she jumped over Nao's head and onto an unsuspecting Mai.

"Settle down Mikoto, yours is on the way" said the gentle orange haired girl as she stroked Mikoto's rough dark hair.

"YAAAAY!" Mikoto danced.

"Next time you jump over someone's head, make sure your wearing pants please." reply Nao dryly. "I'm tired of needless panty shots---" she trailed off as out of the corner of her eye she saw Natsuki coming up behind her.

"Hello puppy poop" she called out cheerfully. "Miss me?" she gave Natsuki her most seductive smile. To her absolute shock and surprise Natsuki reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the video game.

"Whoa, no need to be so rough Kuga." Nao scoffed as she pretended to dust off her shirt.

"I heard that's the way you like it Nao." Natsuki spit the words out and then wrapped her arms around Nao, pushing her hard against the arcade game and sliding her hands up to stroke Nao's hair. "I love you Nao." Before the redhead could say anything more, Natsuki had crushed her lips onto the younger girl's, pulling their bodies together. Nao's eyes had gone wide, before registering something unreadable. She did not pull away from Natsuki. You see Nao loved to revel in the misfortune of others and seeing a prime opportunity to hurt Shizuru, she began kissing Natsuki back, as if putting on a show.

Natsuki had been the one to pull away, actually looking a bit confused. But the momentary expression on Natsuki's face changed quickly as she turned to a stunned Shizuru. "See?? You happy now? I told you I don't love you. My heart belongs to someone else." her tone was frosty. "Don't call me, or contact me. There's nothing more to say." Natsuki spun oh her heel and was out the door of the cafe. Shizuru watched in complete agony as the love of her life jumped on her Ducatti and drove off. The brunette ran outside, trying to escape her friends and their sympathetic, yet questioning eyes. She watched the back of Natsuki's bike as it drifted out of view, and out of her life, for what Natsuki had deemed, forever.

Shizuru had re-lived that moment over and over continuously since then. She shook her head, struggling to at least have one moment of peace before her thoughts wandered to Natsuki again.

_I love you Nao...I love you Nao...My heart belongs to someone else...Nao..._

Shizuru was making herself crazy, playing Natsuki's words over and over and over again. She sat up suddenly. She couldn't take this anymore. If she couldn't be with Natsuki then she couldn't be in this world anymore. She knew she was thinking drastically, but had she ever not when it came to the blue haired girl? Everything she had done in the past months had been to say the least drastic. Why should now be any different?

Shizuru moved around the house quickly. She gathered a few choice items into her arms along the way, making her way to the bathroom. Her fingers came in contact with the tap as she began to run a nice hot bath.

_Yes...this is the only way my love...the only way for you to be free of me. This feels right, for the first time I think I am doing the right thing. Natsuki...I wish you only happiness...I hope you find what your looking for...what you need ..._

She quickly stripped her clothes off and slid into the dark marble tub. Shizuru picked up the small items she had gathered earlier and began to arrange them on the side of the bath. Each item was a gift, or a symbol of love she and Natsuki had shared together. The first was a stuffed purple snake.

_The first gift you ever gave me Natsuki..._

She smiled for what seemed like the first time that day as she remembered Natsuki taking her to the fair, the day after school ended. Natsuki had won the stuffed animal shooting cute rubber duckies as they passed by on a conveyor belt. She laughed out loud remembering the look on the carnie's face as Natsuki had shot a perfect score. She could have chose any prize she wanted, and she knew Natsuki wasn't a huge fan of snakes. But no, her Natsuki had politely asked the man for the big stuffed snake, and smiling her trademark lop sided grin, had handed it to Shizuru.

_Ara...I will always treasure this..._

Shizuru hugged the snake to her chest, before placing it back on the side of the tub, straightening it to a perfect angle, before picking up the next item. Natsuki's favorite white hoodie. It was the one Natsuki always wore to school under her uniform. Shizuru sighed and brought the wrinkled garment to her nose. It smelled wonderful. It smelled like her.

_I loved watching you at school Natsuki...whether it was in the Student Council office...or as you were running from the campus to ditch school and have one of your adventures...no matter what...those memories will always be with me..._

She put the hoodie down, next to the snake and picked up the last item. It was a silver locket. Natsuki had bought it for her only two weeks before. Natsuki had told her it was a symbol of their friendship. She had recalled Natsuki stressing the word friendship, but she had hoped that eventually it would be something more. She gazed at the locket, smiling sadly and closing her eyes. Very carefully she unclasped the chain and draped it around her bare neck.

_Goodbye Natsuki...I love you...I will always love you...and I will continue to love you even after this..._

With her eyes still closed she let her fingers roam the outer edge of the bathtub, searching gingerly for the object she desired. She was met with the sharp prick of a shaving blade, as her hand enclosed around the small item. She brought the blade up to her face and stared longingly at it.

_This is for the best..._

With her free hand, Shizuru produced her cellphone, preparing to leave one final message for Natsuki. She remembered the cobalt-haired girl had warned her to stay out of contact, and so she began to slowly text someone, who could pass the message on.

Shizuru set the message to be delivered in one hour's time and then she settled back down, emerging her entire body in the water.

_This is the end..._

Shizuru brought the blade to her wrist, resting it slightly, preparing for what was to come. She was determined to leave this world, the way her heart felt at this moment, in complete and utter agony.

_Natsuki...forgive me..._

Nao was not having a good day. First of all she was trapped in the past in someone else's body and secondly to make things worse, she had just had an unfortunate run in with Natsuki's precious Ducatti. Nao had started off to meet Mai, when she realized why walk when you can ride. Sadly for her, good driving skills were apparently not her forte.

_I thought I was supposed to be Natsuki? Doesn't that mean I should be able to drive like her too?_

Nao sulked, as she made her way to the agreed upon destination. She was clutching her arm tightly as that was the body part she landed on, after failing to stop properly and slamming the Ducatti into the side of a large brick building.

_Hopefully Kuga's got insurance..._

Nao had hid the mangled Ducatti behind a tree near the apartment and begun the walk to Linden Baum. She had to stop and ask for directions, but apparently the cafe wasn't too far off from the apartment and before she knew it, she could see the bright flashing sign of the restaurant in the distance.

Nao took a deep breath and opened the door, her eyes surveying the many people in the building. She scanned the left side until her gaze fell upon a table of four very familiar looking girls. She knew she should be used to seeing people she knew from the future, here in the past, but the novelty of that feeling never wore off.

Mai Tohika, was seated at a large booth surrounded by three of her closest friends. Beside her was her best friend and roommate Mikoto Minagi, and on the other side of the table were the resident know it all and gossip queens of Fuuka Academy, Chie Harada and Aoi Senoh.

"Natsuki over here." Mai waved her over and motioned to a seat across from herself. As Nao slowly dragged herself to the table, she was then pulled into the booth by Aoi, thus causing her already injured arm to hit the hard wood. Nao glared at Aoi and Aoi slid closer to Chie, distancing herself from what she thought, was an angry looking Natsuki.

Chie flipped her cellphone into her hand and hit the record button. "Allright Natsuki, inquiring minds want a first hand exclusive on what exactly happened here yesterday" Chie flashed her trademark playboy smile.

Mai was quick to hush her friends. "Ok before we scare her off, let Natsuki speak, ok Chie?" she said as she used her hand to lower her friend's phone to the table.

Nao cleared her throat loudly, as she tried to think of something smart to say. Or something to say at all. She had no knowledge of the events these girls were referring to. In fact, she herself would have loved a "first hand exclusive" on the situation as well.

Aoi interrupted her thoughts. "You don't really love Nao right?" she squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Who would love Nao?" Chie chided, poking Aoi in the ribs.

"Hey what's wrong with Nao?" Nao almost shouted, eyebrow raised. She may not have been her past self's number one fan, but she didn't appreciate the way Chie and Aoi were referring to her former self. She hoped the younger Nao was just misunderstood.

"You don't love her." Mai said softly, gazing into Nao's eyes. Nao was forced to look away, as the intensity of Mai's stare was making her uncomfortable. It was as if Mai was looking right through her.

_Ok Nao...you need to start acting like Kuga...you need to understand what took place here yesterday so you can get the hell outta dodge...and back to your life..._

Nao cleared her throat for the second time and looked at Mai.

"Can I talk to you, ALONE?" she said, eyeing Chie and Aoi. The two girls looked back at Nao, and not wanting to risk the wrath of the infamous Lone Wolf, they excused themselves, smiling , saying that they would catch up with everyone later.

Nao eyed Mikoto, but the younger girl didn't budge. It seemed as though the past mirrored the future, in that the two girls were inseparable. Mikoto, at the moment was again not paying attention to either Mai or Natsuki. She was busy gobbling down the super ice cream sundae Mai had promised her, as her reward for cleaning their room.

"Listen Mai---I don't know where to start" Nao stammered. But before she could continue Mai spoke.

"You don't need to explain Natsuki. I get it. Although I don't approve of how you went about it. I know you were only trying to protect her." her eyes searched Nao's face.

_Protect her? Wait? Who? Shizuru?_

"I may be wrong, but you and I have always been honest with each other." Mai said. "I think you made a big mistake though, you crushed her" Mai looked sad.

"Shizuru loves Natsuki...Natsuki loves Shizuru...Natsuki was scared." Mikoto piped up. "Natsuki hurt Shizuru." Mikoto's eyes started to water. "But why Mai? Love is good right?" the feral girl asked.

Mai patted Mikoto's head and whispered into her ear. "Yup.". Mikoto seemed to forget her momentary second of sadness for her friends, and turned her attention back to her mountain of ice cream.

Nao didn't know what to say. Nao was an extremely smart girl, although her grades at Garderobe had never really reflected that. In fact Nao usually had to hold back, because it was easier to fool others if they thought they could fool you first. Nao's brain began to process some of the things Mai and Mikoto had said. Although she had no experience in the game of love, it wasn't hard for her to figure out what COULD have happened

Nao had a feeling that Natsuki really did love Shizuru. Mai and Mikoto's words seemed to support that fact. What if Natsuki had become too scared of her own feelings for Shizuru and instead devised a plot to push Shizuru away. From what Nao had gathered the plot had seemed a bit extreme. Then again she knew how persistent the Graceful Amethyst of her time could be, and if the Shizuru of this time was anything like that, trying to push her away in a normal fashion, would definitely be no easy feat. Natsuki would have had to completely squash ANY hope Shizuru had of them being together. What better way to do that then with a public display of affection for someone else?

For the first time since she had been in her situation, Nao felt like she was starting to understand Natsuki's mind frame. A thought suddenly struck her. She turned to Mai.

"You're right Mai." she said, as Mai seemed shocked. It wasn't everyday Natsuki admitted someone else was actually right. "I screwed up big time, in fact I'm a complete ass." Nao snickered on the inside, as it felt great to be able to make Natsuki admit she was a jerk. "But I need your help to fix it." she finished.

Mai nodded her head as Nao continued. "I need you to relay the events of the past few months to me, in your own words, starting with our CHILDS." Natsuki peered at Mai's bewildered face.

"Natsuki, why do you want to re-live all of that."Mai sighed. Nao gave her most serious look. She was beginning to feel more comfortable in Natsuki's body and therefore her usually high confidence was returning.

"I need to face my feelings for Shizuru. I need you to relay the events involving Shizuru and myself, the way YOU saw them play out. You know as a third party." Nao pleaded "Please Mai. It will help me sort all of this out and then I can start to make things better between Shizuru and myself." Nao finished looking pleased with herself, as she knew she had Mai right where she wanted her.

Mai sighed, but being the good friend she was, she began to relay the events of the Hime Carnival, back to Natsuki. She wasn't sure how this would help her friend, but she was always willing to help in any way she could.

Nao was amazed at everything Mai was telling her. She had to work hard not to act a bit shocked at times when something would surprise her, as she knew she was supposed to have already lived this. She found herself oddly saddened by the circumstances involving Shizuru's defeat of this world's Nao. She was a self proclaimed loner as well and had never known her own parents. She found herself hoping Nao's mother would wake up soon, although at this point that seemed impossible.

_Ok enough about yourself...let's concentrate on ShizNat...hey where did that name come from? Shiznat? _

She really was losing her mind. As Mai finished her story, ending with Shizuru's graduation and Natsuki's promise to "try and feel the same way as she did", Nao took a deep breath. It was a lot of information to soak up. In some ways it didn't surprise her at all, since she had seen a lot of crazy things in her own time as well.

_Allright time for the next step...now that I know a bit about the past, and I think I know what fueled Natsuki's actions...i gotta find that damn Shizuru...really...getting so worked up over Natsuki? Shizuru's choice in women sucks..._

As she was about to thank Mai and get up to leave, Mai's cellphone beeped. The orange haired girl opened it to read the message and a worried expression adorned her usually calm face.

"What's wrong?" Nao was curious.

Mai's hand was shaking as she handed Nao the phone to read the message. It was from Shizuru.

"Please tell Natsuki I love her and always will. I will no longer be a bother to her or anyone else. Don't worry about me, for the first time since before the carnival I'm happy." Nao scanned the message quickly.

"What the hell does this mean?" Nao asked, her voice raising.

"I told you, you pushed her too far." tears started to pour down Mai's face as Nao handed her back the phone.

Realization immediately hit Nao. Now she knew why Shizuru's life was in danger. "Mai, I need to get to her before it's too late." Nao began to panic.

Reito Kanazaki happened to be sitting with his friend Takeda Masashi in the next booth over. Hearing what he believed to be Natsuki and Mai's conversation, he jumped up, offering assistance.

"Does someone need a ride?" he asked Nao smiling. His teeth were so white and sparkly that they hurt Nao's eyes.

"Reito, can you drive Natsuki to Shizuru's?" Mai asked clutching his arm. "Please, it's important." she finished.

"Of course, c'mon Natsuki." he rushed out the door, with Nao following right behind him.

"Full speed ahead" yelled Nao.

_Why do I care?? What's in all of this for me? I don't usually do things unless I can reap the benefits..._

For the first time in Nao's life, she began to pray in her head for Shizuru's safety. She wasn't exactly sure why she did that, as she had never really cared too much for her own time's Shizuru. It wasn't as if she disliked her, she just didn't understand the woman. They basically stayed out of each other's way, only really crossing paths, when taking turns teasing Garderobe's favorite principal. Still, there was an unexplained feeling in her chest at his moment. Maybe it was from hearing about all the Hime drama, maybe it was indigestion, or maybe, just maybe, Juliet Nao Zhang cared more for these people, then she ever wanted to admit.

End chap 3

**Omake Crack with Duran and Kiyohime**

((Shizuru has brought Kiyohime to the park to play))

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki I think Kiyohome wants Duran to come out and play.

Natsuki: ((irritated as usual)) PLAY? Duran doesn't play! He's a lean, mean fighting machine.

Shizuru: Ikezu Natsuki ((crosses arms))

Natsuki: Allright allright! ((not wanting to face the wrath of Shizuru's Naginata yet again)) DURAN!

((Duran appears and looks at Kiyohime))

Kiyohime: ((batting eyelashes seductively (all twelve of them) at Duran))

Duran:((Puffs out chest and begins to strut around the six headed snake))

Natsuki: ((blushing furiously on behalf of Duran)) Duran NOOOOO!!

Shizuru: Aww my Natsuki even blushes for her Child. I think Natsuki enjoys blushing.

((Kiyohime and Duran are now cuddling in the grass))

Natsuki: Duran what are you thinking? You could do so much better!!

Shizuru: ((eyes glow red)) What do you mean my Natsuki? ((Naginata appears))

Natsuki: Oh crap...((ducks)) Kidding Shizuru! Kidding! ((distracts the angry Shiz with a kiss))

Shizuru: ((psychotic split personality disabled by Kuga Kiss)) I love my Natsuki!

Natsuki: ((whispers in Duran's ear)) I heard Diana is single...

End Omake

Ok gang, sorry it was a long one. This chapter was sort of just an explanation of everything. The good stuff begins next chapter when Nao as Natsuki is forced into some very awkward situations with Shizuru. Will Nao prevail? Hopefully I will have this chapter up later tonight, as I think it will come easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Again, I can't thank everyone enough for reading and reviewing. This is my second chapter in one day, so please try and forgive any errors as I am a bit tired LOL

**Disclaimer:**

I still don't own Mai Hime/Otome or any ShizNatty goodness. ((Boo)) ((Hiss))

**Chapter 4**

Nina Wang tried hard to concentrate on the novel she was reading. Nina had recently come back to finish her schooling at Garderobe, after a year long hiatus. She had needed some time to sort out feelings, and figure out what it was that her heart wanted. Apparently you can't run away from destiny, as while on a mission with her former onee-sama Nao, she had discovered the Neptune Emerald. After Yuna had been defeated and things had settled down, she had decided to return to Garderobe, and was currently tied for the spot of number one Pearl, with her best friend and rival Arika Yumemiya.

Rounding out the Trias was her other good friend, Irina Woods. Irina was not as skilled in combat as Arika and Nina, but what she lacked in brawn, she made up with in sheer brainpower. Irina had the uncanny ability to detect an enemy's weak point in the matter of about ten seconds or so. Using this information, she was then able to disarm and defeat most adversaries that came her way.

Nina turned her attention back to the novel. She tried hard to read the words on the page, but her mind kept drifting to thoughts of Nao.

_Wait...why am I think of Nao-san?? That's weird...but I can't stop...I feel a sense of worry?_

Since returning, Nina and Nao had been on three more missions together. They had a mutual respect for one and other, and the partnership worked because neither one felt the need to pry into the other's personal life. In fact both girls were very much alike in the fact they usually preferred to be alone, and work alone. Since Arika's arrival and the passing of Nina's former roommate Erstin Ho, Nina had found herself valuing friendship a lot more then she previously had.

_I don't want to lose anymore...friends? Is Nao my friend?_

Nina had never thought of Nao as a friend before. In fact in her Coral years, she had disapproved of a lot of things Nao had done to her younger schoolmates, herself included.

_Yes...Nao is Nao...not a friend...or an enemy...just Nao...and if I know my onee-sama, she will find a way out of this mess..._

Nao found herself guessing she was at Shizuru's apartment complex. Reito had dropped her off in front of the large white building and now she was standing, unsure in front of the steps leading to the door. She knew she should be moving faster then she was, but once she was out of the car, she realized she had no idea what she was going to say to the woman.

_Hurry up Nao...this is no time to hesitate...Shizuru needs you...no wait...did I just say that? I meant Shizuru needs Natsuki...yeah...Natsuki...that's what I meant..._

After re-assuring herself, she quickly made her way up the steps and glanced at the names and apartment numbers as she ran by. Shizuru Fujino #23. Nao made her way up to the second floor and found Shizuru's apartment easily. She began to knock on the door, pounding her fist hard.

"Shizuru, OPEN UP." she yelled, in a panicked voice. What if something had happened to Shizuru and she was too late? How would that affect the future? How would that affect her life?? Nao became worked up, as all the various thoughts invaded her brain. She stared hard at Shizuru's door and then with all her might she kicked the doorknob as hard as she could. The knob fell to the ground, allowing the lock to be broken and Nao wasted no time barelling through the door.

"Shizuru? Where are you? She called out. "Are you ok?"

"Nat...su...ki?" came a faint voice from the bathroom.

Nao rushed towards the voice and was shocked to find Shizuru laying in the bathtub, blade in hand. Without even thinking, she surveyed the situation and realized exactly what was about to take place. She roughly grabbed Shizuru's arm knocking the blade out of her fingers in the process.

"Natsuki...Ikezu..." Shizuru whispered as her eyes closed and tears began to stream down her face.

Nao again moved without thinking and put her arms around the woman's body, studying her face. Shizuru looked to be about the same age as Nao. Shizuru Viola had graduated from Garderobe awhile before Nao had come to the school. Nao had guessed the Shizuru of the future was about 5 or 6 years older than her self.

Seeing Shizuru in this state was unbelievable. This woman was broken. Wrecked. At this very moment, she was nothing like the Shizuru Nao had come to know. Nao carefully pulled Shizuru up and out of the tub.

_Well at least all those push ups I did in gym class weren't for nothing..._

Nao's hands were now snaked around Shizuru's body and the girl was gently crying into the front of her shirt. It was only then that Nao noticed Shizuru was completely naked. She began to blush at this sudden realization, as she looked for a towel or sheet to cover the girl up with. She carried Shizuru to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

_I never realized what a nice body she has...HOLY SHIT...did I just think that?? no way...avert your eyes...this woman has problems...big problems..._

Nao was beginning to feel extremely awkward and tried to pull away from Shizuru. Shizuru gripped Nao tighter and looked up into her eyes.

"Natsuki...why?" she sobbed.

No words were coming to Nao's head once again. She had never had a real relationship herself so she wasn't exactly sure how to comfort Shizuru.

_I'm better at causing the shit instead of fixing it...OK! What would Kuga do? Waitaminute...that's why I'm in this predicament in the first place...because of what Kuga did to begin with...ARGHHH my head..._

Nao had been so busy with her mental battle that she had not noticed as Shizuru had begun to speak. The woman was babbling about love and forgiveness and why Natsuki had come back and blah blah blah.

_God why won't she just shut up...her voice is grating every nerve in my body...quit whining and get over it lady...and while your at it ...put some clothes on damnit!_

Shizuru continued apologizing, crying and holding Nao for what seemed to be an eternity to the poor Meister Otome. Finally Nao couldn't handle it anymore and found herself doing something rather unexpected.

"Shut up Shizuru." an irritated Nao growled.

Shizuru looked as if she had been slapped.

_Uh oh damage control...Quick think of something...anything...hurry..._

Then Nao did the unthinkable. She leaned forward and forced her lips quickly onto a stunned Shizuru. Then she braced herself to be completely grossed out.

_What am I doing? Wait...this doesn't feel too bad...kinda soft...not how I expected...? wait...what am I saying...Kruger would kill me...wait...who cares about Kruger...I'M KISSING SHIZURU...ackkk!_

Nao's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Shizuru pressed her naked body against Nao and put her hands around Nao's neck holding her close. Nao was trying to break the kiss, but Shizuru had other ideas as she waited for Nao's mouth to open and slipped her tongue inside.

A little piece of Nao died as her eyes went wide from the shock.

_I have now officially disgraced myself..._

And yet she found herself returning the kiss.

_Disengage...Disengage..._

Nao was finally able to pull away from Shizuru, as she backed up on the bed. Shizuru looked surprised as well. An awkward silence filled the room.

_Ok Nao this is your chance. Confess your love...tell her how important she is...that you made a mistake...you were only scared...pushing her away...yadda yadda...and then she falls in love with you and you fall in love with her and POOF! I'll be back home in about 5 minutes..._

"Shizuru" Nao said, taking hold of Shizuru's hand to achieve her desired affect. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Nao means nothing to me." she said in her most solemn voice. Nao was thinking of all the cheesy cliché lines her favorite actors and actresses used in the movies.

_I love you with every fiber of my being? Too dramatic. You complete me? Too overdone. Nobody puts baby in a corner? Irrelevant._

Before she had a chance to come up with the perfect line, she was interrupted by Shizuru.

"Will Natsuki stay with me tonight?" she asked, reaching out to gently stroke the side of Nao's face. Nao jumped back, not wanting to make any more unnecessary contact than she already had. Once again Shizuru looked hurt.

"Sorry Shizuru." Nao quickly apologized. "You just took me by surprise. After all I have caused you so much pain." Nao reminded her.

_Score! Nice recovery Nao..._

"Please Natsuki, I need you." Shizuru began to cry again, covering her face with her hands.

_Please don't start crying again...I hate it when girls cry...please...ok stay with her...promise her the world...do whatever it takes...besides the real Natsuki should be taking her rightful place soon anyways..._

Nao couldn't help feeling sorry for Shizuru. She once again found herself embracing the girl and rocking her back and forth, holding her to her chest. Shizuru was warm, and the warmth from her body seemed to seep into Nao as well.

"Shizuru" she whispered in the girl's ear. "Please put some clothes on." she said seriously. Her expression made Shizuru laugh. Shizuru knew Natsuki was easily embarrassed by so many things. She realized her current state of undress was probably making the love of her life rather uncomfortable.

"Okay my Natsuki, I promise to put on some clothes, but you must promise to stay here and hold me all night long." Shizuru grinned as she said the last part.

Nao didn't even wait to hear the end before agreeing. She had no idea what she had just agreed to. All she had heard was Shizuru and clothes and that was good enough for her. Poor Nao was in for a long night.

Nao awoke to find herself buried under Shizuru. She tried to push Shizuru away from her, using her legs but to no avail. Shizuru's body was pressed right up against Nao, her arms possessively around Nao's waist.

_No wonder Kuga wanted out...can anyone say SUFFOCATION???_

Nao had never slept in the same bed as anyone in all of her life. It wasn't a habit she planned to start, as she enjoyed sprawling. She had successfully warded off any advances Shizuru had made in regards to do anything more than sleeping, and therefore she guessed things were working out.

_But if things are working out...then how come I'm still here? Shizuru is ok...Natsuki is ok...they love each other right? Why am I not home??_

At that moment a bright light appeared against the wall. Nao shielded her eyes before hearing Yoko's voice in her ear.

"Nao are you there?" Yoko called

Nao didn't want to wake the sleeping Shizuru, as this would all be a little hard to explain, and so she whispered back. "Shhhhh I don't want to wake Shizuru.".

As the words left her mouth she realized her mistake too late.

"WAKE SHIZURU??" an angry Natsuki Kruger yelled into her ear.

"Wait wait it's not what you think Kruger." Nao backtracked.

"You better not be defiling MY Shizuru you delinquent!" Kruger whispered.

"More like she's trying to defile me." Nao thought out loud and then mentally kicked herself.

"NANI??" cried the principal.

"Stop it you two, this is not the time or place." Yoko scolded. "Nao it seems as though you have figured out and diverted the problem right?" she asked.

"I thought I had Yoko, but if that's the case then how come I wasn't transported back?" Nao questioned.

"Shizuru doesn't believe you" stated Natsuki "She's not dumb, she won't believe that all of sudden I had a change of heart. She knows me too well. You can't pull off being me Nao" Natsuki sighed.

"Natsuki is right Nao. You have to convince her that your love for her is true." Yoko replied.

"WHAT? How am I supposed to do that" Nao furiously hissed. "I don't love her! I'm not Natsuki and I just want to get the hell out of here." Nao continued "Beam me up Scotty!"

Yoko and Natsuki exchanged bewildered glances. Who knew Nao was such a science fiction nerd.

"You are going to have to woo her." Natsuki said seriously.

"Woo her?" Nao's voice flat lined. "You mean like flowers, chocolates and promises I don't intend to keep?" Nao joked, half-serious.

"No I mean like taking her on dates and spending time with her." Natsuki said frustrated. Natsuki was still reeling over the fact that Nao was in the past spending time with Shizuru. It was a hard pill to swallow, but she had no choice but to trust in the sneaky Otome.

"Dates? Spending time together?" Nao felt sick to her stomach. "Kruger if I can pull this off you owe me BIG TIME." she ranted.

Before anything else could be said, the time frame Fumi had specified had been exceeded, and the light vanished. Nao let her eyes adjust to the once again dark room as she sighed unhappily. Why did these things always happen to her? Nao looked at the sleeping Shizuru beside her who hadn't moved a muscle during her conversation with Yoko and Natsuki. The woman looked absolutely peaceful.

_Well at least one of us seems to be having a good time..._

Nao closed her eyes, and tried to find a comfortable position for her head. Tomorrow she was apparently going to start her "Wooing" of the future Graceful Amethyst, and she knew she would need all of her strength for that daunting task.

End Chapter 4

**Nao's Superfab Omake 2**

Nao: As I lay me down to sleep...I pray the lord my soul to keep...and If I should die before I wake, that's one less Shizuru I'll have to DATE. ((prays hard for this to come true))

Author: ((claps))

End Omake

It's DATE TIME!!! ((ominous music))

Where will Nao take Shizuru on their date? Can Nao stop Shizuru's wandering hands? What does Uma Thurman have to do with any of this? Find out in the next chapter.

p.s. I'm not sure if it's Nina Wong or Nina Wang, as the subbed version of Otome I watched switched back and forth between the two, so I used Wang because that's what wikipedia had listed. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Once again thanx to all who are interested in this story. Your thoughts and comments put a smile on my face and urge me to continue pumping out this story as fast as I can. I'm hoping after this one there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters and I plan to try to put one out each every day if I can.

To the Shiznat Nation: Once again I stress please trust me. I know it seems this is turning into ShizNao but trust me I do have a plan and I think most people will hopefully be happy with the way things turn out.

Also I promised Uma Thurman goodness, but Uma's schedule didn't allow her to show up in this chapter, so she assures me she will make her appearance in the next one.

EleCor: A beta, as I understand it is someone who reads your stories before you post them, to help you find things you may have missed. :)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome, nor the rights to any songs by Neil Diamond, Toby Keith or Britney Spears.

**Chapter 5**

Nao was having a horrible dream. She was being choked to death by an unforeseen force. As she turned her head to face the entity that was causing this commotion she suddenly began to cough and sputter. Putting her hand to her face she quickly began to paw at her mouth, removing large strands of long, dark hair.

_Wtf?? I'm choking on my own hair. Yuck...that's it...Kuga's getting a mohawk..._

Nao managed to pull herself up into a sitting position, resting her elbows on her knees and surveying her surroundings. She was in Shizuru's bed. The spot that had once occupied the Kyoto beauty was now empty. Nao felt a little relieved as she could only imagine how awkward it would have been to wake up together.

At that moment Shizuru entered the room with a large tray in her hands. Nao could smell food and she had to admit she was extremely hungry, as she hadn't eaten in probably a day or so. Her stomach growled.

"Ara, I guess I came just in time. I can hear my Natsuki's tummy." Shizuru smiled big.

Nao didn't feel like talking much. In fact she was used to eating her meals alone. She had a strong suspicion that her tummy was also acting up because she knew that today was the day she was supposed to start "The wooing process".

Shizuru placed the tray in front of Nao and sat down on the bed bedside her.

"I made Natsuki's favorite breakfast." she exclaimed.

Nao looked down at the tray and she inwardly shuddered.

_MAYO BUNS??? YUCK! _

It was then that Nao remembered how much the Principal loved mayo. In fact she had it specially ordered for the school cafeteria. One day, the shipment had been held up. Needless to say the Principal had taken a day of stress leave.

Nao picked up the bun and held it lightly in her hand, careful not to squeeze too hard for fear of the evil, heart-attack inducing substance, touching her fingers. Then a purely evil thought came to her. Why should she be the only one suffering, when it was Natsuki's problem and Natsuki's mess. If she had to be stuck in this horrible body, she might as well have some fun doing it!

"Actually Shizuru," Nao started, putting down the offensive mayo-filled bun. "I was thinking about giving up mayo." Nao looked at Shizuru's face as she said the last words. It was full of shock and confusion.

"But why? Mayo is really your one true love Natsuki." Shizuru pretended to pout and folded her arms. "In fact sometimes I'm a bit jealous." Shizuru teased.

"You know I need to stay in good shape Shizuru, you wouldn't want me getting fat would you?" Nao teased back. Nao imagined a chubby Natsuki trying unsuccessfully to zip up her skin-tight leather outfit and then falling off her bike.

_Heh! Serves you right Natsuki! See how long you last without your precious MAYO!_

Nao racked her brain to think of other things she could do, or promise to do so that Kuga would have to fulfill those obligations when she returned to her body.

"I've also been thinking about working out." Nao grinned again. She was already planning a grueling training regimen for Shizuru to oversee, so that when Natsuki's mind returned to her body she would truly know the meaning of "No pain, No gain." or maybe she should change that to "Your pain. Nao's gain."

Shizuru began to close the distance between her and Nao, pushing the tray from the bed to the floor. Nao began to panic again as she tried to think of some way to keep Shizuru at bay.

"I have a great idea for a workout." Shizuru had THAT look in her eyes and before Nao knew what hit her, Shizuru was all over her. Shizuru's mouth met her lips and they melted together for another kiss.

_Crap...I'm kissing her again! Do something Nao... _

Nao envisioned different scenarios on how she could become untangled from Shizuru's death grip.

_Omg Snakes! On a plane??? Everybody run! Fire! Fire in the hole! ER ...scrap that last one...Shizuru would totally get off on "fire in the hole"...in fact she seems to be able to make anything I say into sexual innuendo ..._

Nao reached out to push Shizuru away gently, but instead of her hands finding their way to Shizuru's shoulder, somehow, once again lost in her mental world, Nao ended up grazing Shizuru's breasts with her fingers.

_Uh oh..._

Shizuru moaned slightly, opening her mouth enough for Nao to break the kiss. Both girls looked surprised at what had just taken place.

A massive "O" shape adorned Nao's face and Shizuru's cheeks had become pink. Nao had never seen Shizuru blush before. As much as Nao was kicking herself for even thinking it, or admitting it, Shizuru looked sexy.

"I should go take a shower." Nao quickly broke the ice, getting up so fast she ended up dragging half the sheets from the bed to the bathroom. "Whew that was close." Nao looked at herself in the mirror and freaked out again. She kept forgetting she was in Natsuki's body.

_Out of the frying pan and into the fire..._

Nao continued to stare at her reflection and did her best imitation of Garderobe's Principal.

"Hello, my name is Natsuki Kruger and I'm about as dull and boring as a bowl or porridge, or a paper clip collection." she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Pretending to pull imaginary sunglasses from her face she gave the mirror her best seductive pose. "Hey Shiz NICE RACK!" she said loudly, laughing her ass off.

She squinted her eyes together , puffing out her cheeks, and brought her hands to her chest mimicking what she thought would be a chibi-Natsuki "I'm all jacked up on Hellman's Real Mayooooonnaise." she said in what sounded like the voice of a small wounded child.

She really didn't know why she found that funny. But it was nice to have some sort of distraction from her current situation. She turned her attention back to the task at hand and sighed. If it wasn't Shizuru bothering her, it was Natsuki. She couldn't decide which one of the two was annoying her more.

Nao was determined to try and maintain as little contact as possible with Natsuki's body while trying to wash it. Obviously this was no easy feat. Nao had her eyes closed and was using the longest loofah she could find to scrub Natsuki's, well shall we call them "unmentionables".

_I don't think anything could suck more than this right now...Nope this is absolutely the worst thing that could be happening to me right now._

Nao's head turned as she heard the door click. She poked her head around the shower curtain and was about to yell at the intruder when she realized it was Shizuru.

_Ok...I take it back...it just got worse...i wonder who I angered in a past life..._

Nao's thoughts were interrupted, as once again she found herself gazing at a naked Shizuru.

Shizuru looked at the loofah in Nao's hands. "Natsuki looks like she needs help getting to those "hard to reach" places." Shizuru giggled and prepared to step into the tub with Nao.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Shizuru's distraction was about to cause trouble for Nao, as again, not paying attention, she felt her foot slip on something small.

_Crap...i think I dropped the soap...I'm falling aren't I...this is going to hurt...and I will probably end up in a compromising position...yes this day is getting better...and better_

Nao began to slip and tried to find something to hang onto. She grabbed the shower curtain , but it ripped in her hand. Shizuru reached out to help steady Nao and ended up pushing her against the shower wall. Nao, desperately seeking something to hold onto, found herself once again clutching a naked Shizuru to her chest. The only difference was that this time they were BOTH naked.

_Whew that was close...i woulda hit my hit my head hard...good thing for Shizuru...wait...why is this a good thing? I'm wet and holding a naked Shizuru...and now she's grinding up against my...OH GOD! _

Nao jumped out of the shower and ran into the bedroom. Shizuru followed in hot pursuit.

Shizuru loved to tease Natsuki and this was a great opportunity to do so. Shizuru couldn't be certain but when Natsuki had seen her naked, she could have sworn she recognized a look of desire on the younger girl's face. If Natsuki really did love her she was going to make Natsuki prove it in ALL ways.

After some more naked chasing, Nao finally laid on the bed putting her arms up to shield herself from Shizuru. It was to no avail as Shizuru jumped on top of her, resting her head on Nao's chest. Shizuru had since covered up with a towel and therefore Nao believed she needed to be at least partially thankful for that fact.

"What do you want to do today?" Shizuru asked playfully.

"I don't know what do we usually do?" Nao asked not thinking.

"What do you mean by that Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned.

"Uh nothing. I mean, I think we should do something we don't usually do. Something where we can get out of the house. I'd like to take you out somewhere Shizuru. Somewhere special." Nao flashed her sweetest smile.

_Anything to get outta this apartment..._

Shizuru's eyes lit up immediately as she grabbed Nao's hand. "I know the perfect place to go for an afternoon date." she replied happily. "And Natsuki can see all her friends there too." she added.

Nao was pleased. "Allright how about you put your clothes on, and I will make myself some breakfast NOT covered in Mayo...and we get the hell out of here?" Nao joked as she found herself stroking the side of Shizuru's head softly.

_Hands off the merchandise!_

Shizuru smiled. This was going to be so much fun. Poor Nao as usual had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Shizuru and Nao entered the loud Karaoke Club hand in hand. Nao was clasping Shizuru's hand tightly as if that would stop said hand from wandering anywhere else. As soon as the two walked in, many of their friends came up to greet them. Everyone looked happy or relieved to see Natsuki with Shizuru again. Among those were Mai and Midori, the queens of the karaoke scene.

"Hey Natsuki and Shizuru so glad to see you guys together again" shouted a slightly intoxicated Midori. She hiccuped as she wrapped her arms around the two girls. Nao immediately recognized her as the leader of Aswad.

_My how the mighty have fallen..._

"Allright whose next??" Midori yelled again, stumbling as she let go of Nao and Shizuru.

Kikukawa Yukino approached the stage as Nao and Shizuru made their way to Mai's table in the front. Nao couldn't help to stare at what appeared to be the leader of the Aries Republic back home.

"Haruka-chan this one's for you" crooned an obviously drunk Yukino as she swayed to the music.

"Midori were you giving alcohol to minors?" scolded Mai.

"What do you mean, I didn't GIVE alcohol to minors. I SHARED it. There's a difference." Midori slurred. " You say it like I'm an old lady."

"Old enough to know better..." Mai trailed off.

The music began to play and the song title popped up. "I want to talk about me" by Toby Keith. All eyes were fixed on Yukino as she pointed to Haruka and begin to sing in a low voice.

Yukino: Yeah, that's right...We talk about your work and how your boss is a jerk

Yukino pointed at Shizuru when she sang that part, causing Shizuru to laugh and Haruka's jaw to drop to the floor.

Yukino: We talk about your church and your head when it hurts, we talk about the trouble you've been having with your brother, with your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-LOVERRRR.

\

Yukino grinned as she was having a great time.

Haruka looked like she was going to crawl under the table. Her face was turning 10 shades of red and it looked like she was about to pull the poor drunken Yukino off the stage , but she stopped herself. Everyone else in the place was on their feet as the song was catchy and Yukino was not a bad singer.

Yukino: We talk about your friends and the places that you've been, we talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin, the polish on your toes and the run in your hose and god knows were gonna talk about YOUR CLOTHES"

Yukino continued as Mai and Midori jumped up to sing background vocals.

Yukino: Haruka-chan you know talking about you makes me smile! But every once in awhile, hell I wanna talk about me!!"

The crowd cheered as Yukino came to the chorus.

Yukino: I wanna talk about Me, wanna talk about I, wanna talk about number one, oh my, me, my, what I think, what I like what I know, what I want what I seeeeeee

Yukino turned to Haruka again.

Yukino: Haruka-chan I like talking about you you you you USUALLY! But OCCASIONALLY...i wanna talk about me...i wanna talk about MEEEEeeeeeEEEE."

Mai : ME!

Midori: ME!

Mikoto: ME!

Yukino: MEEEEEE!

That was the last straw as Haruka jumped onto the stage and pulled the now angry Yukino towards the table. Yukino was putting up quite the fight, but fighting Haruka once she had her mind set on something was absolutely pointless, so instead she let her not so secret crush carry her to the table and enjoyed the smell and feel of Haruka's hair near her face.

Nao was vaguely aware that throughout Yukino's performance, Shizuru had been moving closer and closer. In fact the woman was now almost in Nao's lap. Nao wasn't paying much attention though, as her eyes were fixed on the train wreck in front of her.

_Wow...these idiots are even FUNNIER in this world...now this is entertainment..._

Without realizing it she wrapped her arm around Shizuru's waist pulling her completely onto her body. Shizuru was now sharing Nao's chair.

Mai and Midori had moved to the other side of the room where Miyu Greer was teaching them how to do "the robot". Alyssa Searrs was cheering her android friend on . Miyu's stoic, expressionless face was hiding well the fact that she wanted to whip out her sword and chop Midori into tiny little pieces.

"I'm only doing this for Miss." Miyu stated to Midori.

Midori wrapped her arms around Miyu enveloping her in a hug. Miyu looked as if she was about to short circuit, and Alyssa giggled in the background.

"Domo Arigatou Miyu Roboto." Midori slurred again making absolutely no sense to anyone but herself, thinking she had thanked the robot for the great dance lesson.

"Countdown to self-destruction sequence in 5-4-3-2" Miyu stated in her monotone voice. Alyssa laughed again and took the robot's hand, leading her out of the club to avoid a malfunction of epic proportions.

"Crisis Averted." smiled Miyu as she squeezed Alyssa's hand and the two left together.

Midori made her way back to Shizuru and Nao. "Ok everyone it's time for a group song, starring the the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible SHIZURU." Midori sang out spouting lines from her favorite Disney movie Mulan. She then grabbed Shizuru's arm pulling her off Nao.

Nao was thankful for Midori's rescue. She smiled encouragingly at Shizuru and waved her onto the stage.

_Definitely better her than me...I bet nobody dares ask Kuga to get up there and sing...she doesn't seem like the type..._

Midori flipped through the music, looking fore the perfect song, as Mai, Mikoto, Akane, Kazuya, Reito Yukino and a reluctant Haruka jumped on the stage for their big group number.

"Oh I've got it this is perfect for you Shizuru." she smiled at Shizuru and pointed to Nao. "I think Natsuki needs a little serenading ehh?" Midori laughed as Nao's eyes went wide.

The music began to play and Shizuru took her place at the mic, winking at Nao. Nao felt herself blushing, and hoped nobody else noticed under the dark lighting.

_I can't stop blushing...so weird...it's as if this body was just prone to random blushing at inappropriate Shizuru induced incidents..._

Nao was snapped back to reality as Shizuru was now looking at her, and she began to sing.

Shizuru: Ain't it good, ain't it right, that you are with me here tonight, music playing our bodies swaying in time.

Mai, Midori and the gang: In time! In time! In time!

Shizuru: Touching you, so warm and tender, lord I feel such a sweet surrender, beautiful is the dream that makes you mine...

Shizuru eyed Nao seductively and made her way to the table pushing herself on Nao's lap once again and looking deep into her eyes as she sang the next part.

Shizuru and the gang: Rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy don't you know, that I have never been loved by this before.

Midori : BABY BABY!

Everyone very loudly : Ooooohhhhhhh rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy and don't you know that I have never been loved like this before.

Shizuru pulled Nao's hand motioning her to the stage and handing her the microphone. The words flashed up on the screen and Nao had no choice but to join the singing fools.

_Well if I have to...i might as well make this good..._

Nao pulled Shizuru to her and traced a line from her cheek to her neck with her finger.

Nao: oh my darling, oh my baby, you got the moves that drive me crazy, and on your face I see a trace of love...

Akane and Kazuya: Of Love! Of Love! Of Love!

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Nao's neck and took the mic again. It was as if she was singing only to Nao as her melodic voice reached Nao's ears.

Shizuru: Come hold me close, don't let me go, I need you honey, I love you so, you were made for me by the stars above!! Mmmmmmm

Shizuru began to rock her body against Nao's.

Shizuru: Rock me gently , rock me slowly, take it easy, don't you know that I have never been loved like this before.

Yukino and Haruka: and Baby Baby!

One more chorus of rock me gently was sung by the entire group.

Midori: Ain't it good!

Mai: Ain't it right!

Yukino: That you are with me here toNIGHTTTTT!!

Nao: Rock me gently! Rock me slowly! Take it easy and don't you know that I have never been loved like this before...

Her words trailed off as Shizuru leaned in to kiss her. This time though she did not back up or try to stop it. Nao had been, probably for the first time in her life having a good time while hanging out with other people and having good clean fun. Minus Midori. She was completely caught up in the moment and as her lips met Shizuru's she just went with it, letting Shizuru have her way.

Their kiss was broken up as Midori separated them. "Hey guys get a room." she grinned as everyone else was cheering and hollering. Nao wasn't sure if this was from her and Shizuru's PDA, or if they were just jacked up on Karaoke.

_I think jacked up is my new favorite word...I'm going to try to use it in a sentence at least once a day from now on..._

"Natsuki." Shizuru whispered softly into her ear. "Let's go home now." her eyes sparkled.

Nao had no choice but to oblige, she had learned that trying to fight Shizuru was again pointless , and if she wished to achieve the upper hand on the former Graceful Amethyst, it was better to form a surprise attack.

Nao and Shizuru said their goodbye's to their friends and headed out into the warm summer night. Nao reached for Shizuru's hand instinctively and the other woman laid her head on Nao's shoulder as they began the long walk home.

Once again Nao's brain was in overload as she knew another long sleepless night lay in store for her. A small smile settled on her lips in spite of this fact. Who knew karaoke could be so fun?

End Chap 5

**Midori's Super Sweet Seventeen Omake Karaoke Party 2008: A Tribute To B.S.**

Otome Nao: A tribute to B.S?

Midori: ((slurring her words)) Britney Spears of course!

Hime Nao: Why am I not surprised you are a fan of Brit-Brit.

Reito: ((in the corner with a towel over his head, using Chie's camera phone to record)) WHY WON'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!!! ((crying))

(( music starts to play))

Midori: ((singing and shaking her groove thang)) I'm Miss American Dream BECAUSE I'M SEVENTEEN, don't matter if I step on the scene or slip away to the Philippines...

Haruka: ((not wanting to be outdone)) they still got pictures of my derrière in the magazines...You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?

Yukino: ((Massive nosebleed from Haruka Hotness causes her to faint.))

Otome Nao: Is that even possible?

Hime Nao: What fainting from a nosebleed?

Otome Nao: No Haruka being HOT...

Hime Nao: NICE! Pshawwww.. ((both Nao's exchange high fives))

Midori:((is hassling Kazuya and Akane who are trying to have some alone time)) Hey are you two trying to do the GROWNUP??

Hime Nao: Since when is Midori gangsta?

Midori:((kicks Kazuya out of the karaoke club)) No boys allowed!

Kazuya: What about Reito?

Midori: Oh puhleasseee...like he counts...((grins at the now single Akane)) Hey...How YOU doin??

((Akane backs up looking for somewhere to run))

Otome Nao: As if she doesn't have enough problems in both the Hime/Otome universe, and now this.

((Otome Nao tightens Akane-chan's chastity belt, while Hime Nao begins dispersing her medication in large doses))

Hime Nao: There there! It will all be over soon Akane-chan.

Otome Nao: ((points at Midori)) Dontcha just hate when middle aged chicks get drunk and think they are dancing sexy?

Reito: Oh Snap!!!

Hime Nao: Never say that again

Reito: Sorry can I have a high five?

Both Naos: Nope.

Midori: ((chasing Akane-chan)) Akane-chan your lips say No but your eyes say YESSS!!

Miss Maria: Am I too late to bring sexy back?

Otome Nao: Sexy turned and left the minute it saw you.

Hime Nao: OH SWEET! ((more high fives from the two Nao's) you're on a roll.

Midori: ((turns to Miss Maria)) Hey...How YOU doin????

((Everyone except Midori sweatdrops))

End Omake

Well this chapter was a lot of fluff/silliness but I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will have a bit more serious stuff in it, mixed with of course more of Nao's zany humor. Thanx again for all the support readers.

Next Chapter: Nao and Shizuru have a movie date. This time it's a bit more intimate...how will our Nao-chan stop the hormone induced advances of the beloved ex-Kaichou? Stay tuned to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

First of all I want to apologize for the spelling errors in the last chapter. I was on the phone when I uploaded it and forgot to do my proofread.

Thank u again to everyone who reads and reviews. Without you guys I'd lose my ambition to finish lol

p.s. Last chapter I once again jumped the gun and promised a movie date between the two. Instead I didn't end up focusing on it and made it into a flashback scene. Sorry to disappoint anyone looking forward to that. It just seemed to work better this way. Hopefully only one more chapter after this, but I could see it turning into 2 ;)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Mai Hime/Mai Otome. I don't own the song Celebrity Skin. I also don't own Kill Bill. But I'd love to own Uma Thurman.

**Chapter 6:**

_When I wake up in my makeup_

_Have you ever felt so used up as this_

_It's all so sugarless_

_Hooker/waitress, model/actress_

_Oh just go nameless_

_Honeysuckle_

_She's full of poison_

_She obliterated everyone she kissed_

_Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood_

_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_

_You want a part of me?_

_Well I'm not selling cheap_

_No I'm not selling cheap_

Yuuki Nao strolled calmly down the street, loving the feel of the warm summer air on her face. She was currently downtown, checking out the night life. Everything seemed to come alive at night and Nao loved being a part of it all. Since the Hime Carnival, things had been different though. It was definitely a rough area, and no longer having Julia's protection could possibly cause problems. But Nao was smart and she knew if she stayed on the beaten path, she should be able to stay out of trouble.

Nao let her mind wander, thinking of her former CHILD. Julia had been Nao's only friend. The relationship was one that was easy for Nao to sustain as it didn't require much work. Julia was always there to listen to her. It was nice to have someone in your life that didn't question or judge you. Yes she definitely missed Julia. Nao was so busy reminiscing that she hadn't been watching where she was walking. She was used to meeting her victims around this area and, she knew it like the back of her hand. Not realizing that she had turned a corner, leading into a dark alley, Nao continued walking unaware of the danger she was about to encounter.

She didn't realize that she had instinctively headed down this path, until it was, in essence too late. She heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly to face a large middle aged man.

"Hey there sweetheart." he drawled. "Good girls know better than to come around here at night." he paused and began to close the gap, between himself and Nao. "Therefore that leads me to believe you must be a bad girl." he grinned evilly.

Nao looked for somewhere to run but she knew the alley eventually ran into a dead end. She knew it well, because it had been the spot she used for many of her past robberies. As the man got closer, he grabbed her roughly with two large hands. Nao fought him, trying to wriggle out of his grip, but to no avail. Her attacker leaned close again, running his hands up and down the front of her shirt. She turned her head away from him cursing inwardly. His breath reeked so badly of booze Nao had the sudden urge to puke.

The man was strong and Nao was no match as he pushed her back against the fence hard. "You like it rough don't you sweetie?" he asked as he reached out to run his hands through Nao's hair. "I like redheads." he stated, using one hand to pin Nao against the cold chain link fence, and the other to reach up under her skirt.

Nao flushed red in embarrassment. Although she had the reputation of being a slut, she had never actually gone "all the way" with anyone. The man's hand wandered slowly between her thighs, pushing them apart roughly. Nao felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She had never imagined this is what her first time would be like. Still she had to try and fight, it wasn't over yet.

The man was enjoying playing with this young toy. He planned to take his sweet time with this one. Besides she looked like she'd probably enjoy it anyways. His fingers continued their assault, pushing her underwear aside, about to touch her most private place. Nao noticed how his eyes were fixated beneath her skirt, and while he was momentarily distracted by lustful thoughts, Nao sprang into action, kicking him hard in the gut.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" the man screamed as he backed away enough to allow Nao room to run.

Without wasting a moment Nao adjusted her skirt and took off towards the entrance of the alley. Unfortunately for her, the man himself recovered quickly and was right behind her. She was running as fast as she could, tears blinded her sight, causing her to trip, swiftly falling to the ground. She only had enough time to turn her head and look backwards, as her assailant jumped on top of her, reaching out to choke her with his meaty hands.

Nao began to cough and the man let go of her neck. "So that's how it's going to be then." he seethed into her ear. "Too bad, I was going to play nice." he laughed "But little sluts like you don't deserve NICE." he clenched his teeth and made a fist, smashing it into Nao's face.

Nao could feel blood begin to pour down her nose and into her mouth. The man pushed her onto her stomach and roughly lifted her skirt once again, yanking her panties down, completely to her ankles. She was now exposed and at his mercy. She heard him unbuckle his belt and drop his pants and she felt the tears well up again.

Nao forced herself to go numb as she waited for what seemed like the inevitable.

_I guess this is what I deserve for all the horrible things I've done to others..._

Nao closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip and waited for the inevitable. At that moment a voice called out from behind them.

"It's extremely impolite to force yourself on a woman ."

The man and Nao both turned their attention to where the voice was coming from. From out of the shadows a leather-clad figure appeared. Nao's would be rescuer was dressed completely in black from head to toe and carrying a large bat in one hand. Leather riding gloves adorned the dark one's fingers as the bat tapped against the dark one's palm. The figure began walking towards Nao and the man.

"Time to teach you some manners."the muffled voice said again. Before Nao's attacker had time to react or even pull his pants up, the leather clad figure socked him right in the groin with the bat.

Crumpling to the ground in an absolute heap , the man rolled around with his hands on his groin as tears began to fall and curses we uttered.

The leather clad one looked at the attacker again and walked towards him, bat in tow. "Well that was definitely strike one, I get two more right?" Nao couldn't be sure but it seemed like the dark one was enjoying this.

The man quickly got up, clutching himself, cursing and trying to pull up his pants. He ran as best as he could away from the alley and it's two remaining occupants.

Nao lifted her hand to her face, it hurt immensely. The figure looked at Nao and coughed slightly, motioning to her state of undress and turning around to give her some privacy. Nao blushed slightly and quickly pulled her skirt and underwear up.

The figure then turned around and Nao looked at the face. Her savior donned a large black ski mask, and over top of that an old style hockey mask, like the one Jason used while terrorizing teenagers at summer camp.

Even though Nao had just been put through hell, she was still Nao and couldn't help but comment on the dark one's attire.

"Where's your golf club and hockey stick Casey Jones?" Nao asked, in a mocking tone.

"Argh" came the muffled reply. "Don't ever say that again." finished the irritated one, who obviously wasn't a big fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Nao was studying the leather clad one again wondering what his face looked like.

"Hey April are you ok?" the figure joked and walked over to where Nao was still sitting on the ground.

"April?" Nao questioned.

"Well yeah If I'm Casey Jones then that makes you April O'Neil." there was a pause.. "Cuz lady I just saved your life." The dark one finished, seemingly pleased.

Nao was about to make another smart ass remark before she had a sudden head rush. The dark one was by her side in a second offering a hand. "Are you ok?" her rescuer seemed concerned.

"Who...who are you?" Nao asked weakly, trying to keep her heavy eyes open.

"Right now, that's not important." the dark one said coolly, lifting Nao up to carry her bridal style. Nao pressed her head into the figure's chest. For some unknown reason, she felt safe with this person, and found a warm feeling washing over her. As she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, her last thought was how soft the dark one's chest was. Nao's eyes snapped open in sudden realization.

_Soft chest?? OMG...HE'S A SHE! _

Nao was about to say something, as she looked up at her masked savior, but the loss of blood and the trauma she had been through, wasn't going to allow her to stay awake a minute longer. As Nao closed her eyes for a final time, the woman spoke again.

"Hold on, ok? I'll get you help, just hold on." Nao was reassured as she drifted off to into a peaceful slumber.

On the other side of town, another Nao was also enjoying a peaceful slumber. The reason? Shizuru had gotten up early this morning to go for a jog, leaving what she believed was her "precious Natsuki" all alone. Nao was having a great dream. She and Shizuru had caught the late night movie, the night before and it had been Kill Bill Volume 1. Nao had never seen anything like it . The action was spectacular, the story gripping, and Uma Thurman was SUPER HOT! Shizuru had agreed.

An ominous voice in her dream set the scene as the title of the movie flashed in Nao's sleep.

Kill Kruger Volume 1

"After defeating the crazy 88's, Naotrix Kiddo stood face to face with her greatest adversary yet". The narrator paused for dramatic effect.

"Oren I-Shiho!!" he continued loudly.

Oren I-Shiho and Naotrix, also known as the bride stared each other down, silently sizing up the enemy. I-Shiho was the first to draw her weapon of choice, a very rare maki maki stick made by the famous Hattori Hanzo. Unbeknownst to I-Shiho , Naotrix also had a weapon of choice. Naotrix grinned as she was about to exact her revenge on I-Shiho, and pulled out her own weapon.

"GASP." the announcer said, loudly again.

Naotrix had HER OWN specially crafted maki maki stick from the great Hattori Hanzo.

(flashback to Hanzo making her the maki maki stick)

"I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest maki maki stick. If on your journey you should encounter god, god will be spiraled." stated Hattori.

I-Shiho was shocked. This was an insult. As the two prepared their death battle they were suddenly interrupted. It was I-Shiho's best friend, lawyer and interpreter Shizuru Fatale.

"Ara? Black Mamba? I shoulda been Mother F-ing Black Mamba!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Naotrix.

"That's not your line Shizuru" whispered the narrator into her ear. Wrong character.

"I know but I always wanted to say that" Shizuru giggled.

"Fatale, why are you ummmm fondling the enemy? Asked an irritated I-Shiho.

"Because I quit! I want to help Naotrix kill Kruger!" Shizuru grinned a very sadistic smile. "In fact I already disposed of your hired hand To-moe Yubari."

I-Shiho's eyes went wide. She had never believed the mighty and powerful To-moe Yubari would fall to small, slender Shizuru Fatale.

"So be it, you BOTH shall feel my circular wrath!" yelled I-Shiho.

Both I-Shiho and Naotrix draw their maki sticks and begin turning zealously.

The air was filled with one sound and one sound only.

"MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI MAKI!!!" the girls spiraled in unison.

Shizuru Fatale had become bored and was sipping tea in the background, waiting for someone to be victorious.

Finally after a grueling match of spiraling awesomeness, I-shiho suddenly fell to the ground, dead.

Shizuru cheered her hero on.

"Why the hell do you wanna kill Kruger anyways?" asked Naotrix, raising her eyebrow

"Have you seen her lingerie collection?" Fatale replied.

"Sadly. Yes I have." said Naotrix dryly.

"Well guess who she makes wash all those large piles of bras and underwear?" Shizuru asked.

"Very well. I can see how that would be a daunting task. I will allow you to accompany me." Naotrix crossed I-Shiho's name off of her list.

"Ara, I mean, at first I didn't mind because I got to touch all that sexy lingerie..but then" Shizuru was interrupted by Naotrix.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION." Naotrix yelled.

At that moment , Uma Thurman strutted into Nao's dream, in her very tight, very awesome yellow tracksuit. "Anyone for a threesome?" Uma asked.

And then Nao woke up.

Shizuru had been jogging. Well actually running. She had left the house early in the morning, as she had needed some time to think. Something was wrong with Natsuki. The object of her affection had now slept two consecutive days at Shizuru's house and it looked as though she wasn't going home anytime soon. Shizuru had a great time with Natsuki over the past couple of days, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The brunette wanted so desperately to believe that Natsuki truly was in love with her, but she was unsure if Natsuki meant what she said.

Natsuki had after all found Shizuru in a very bad situation, and Shizuru was worried Natsuki was doing all of this out of guilt. She had never wanted Natsuki to find her like that, in fact that was why she had set the text message to Mai, timed an hour later. Although the ex-kaichou had at first intended to end her own life, as she stared at the cold, unforgiving blade, too many thoughts had kept her from actually going through with it.

She hated feeling vulnerable, and now Natsuki had seen her at her most vulnerable. She had to know how Natsuki really felt about her. Shizuru did not want her pity, only her love.

Last night, when they had returned from their afternoon of Karaoke fun, they had gone to the super market and bought groceries for supper. Then Shizuru had cooked a nice healthy supper, which Natsuki had eaten ravenously. Shizuru usually enjoyed pushing the younger girl into embarrassing situations, but last night she had felt content with just having Natsuki there with her. The two had curled up on the couch and watched a rather violent movie. Shizuru's only consolation was that Uma Thurman made it hot. Deadly, powerful women definitely turned her on.

After re-living the events of last night in her head, Shizuru resolved to find out if Natsuki really loved her. She wanted Natsuki to take the next step. If Natsuki loved her like she loved Natsuki, then the answer would be easy.

Shizuru could see her apartment complex in the distance and slowed down her pace. She resolved when she got home, she would put Natsuki to the test.

Nao stirred in the bed and look at the alarm clock. It read 11:04. She quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed, and once again was relieved Shizuru wasn't there. Last night had been great. She had expected Shizuru to be trying to jump her bones at every opportunity, but the Kyoto-beauty had been well behaved.

_I don't know if I should be happy or worried...what does this mean? Am I losing my touch? Does she suspect somethings wrong? Or should I just be happy she wasn't trying to seduce me all night long?_

Nao had been doing much thinking as she laid beside Shizuru last night, listening to her rhythmic breathing as she slept. She had come to the realization that the only way to go home was to give Shizuru what she wanted. Shizuru would not truly be happy until she had Natsuki's mind and BODY. Nao had been freaking about this all night long. She wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore.

Three days ago, the thought of bedding the Graceful Amethyst of her own time, would have made her laugh. Today she was actually considering it. She kept telling herself it was for the greater good, to save Shizuru, but she wasn't so sure she believed that.

Nao's thoughts were interrupted by a blinding white light, once again appearing on the far wall.

"Nao can u hear me?" asked a shaky voice.

She recognized the principal's voice right away and couldn't help but play with her.

"Yes I hear you loud and clear Kruger, but can I call you back? I'm busy sexing up Shizuru at the moment." she joked and waited for the cursing.

"NAOOO!!!" the principal hollered in anger.

_Oh Kruger, you make it too easy_

"Are you ok Nao?" asked a concerned Yoko.

"Yes Yoko. I'm fine. Thank you for asking though, it's nice to know SOMEONE appreciates my efforts." she emphasized.

Natsuki grumbled in the background. Then Nao made a decision. If she was going to go through with her newly formed plan, she needed to acquire Natsuki's blessing.

_Good luck with that..._

She knew it was far fetched to believe Natsuki would be okay with this. But because Shizuru's life hung in the balance, she knew she had a bargaining tool.

"Hey Yoko can I speak with Natsuki alone please?" Nao asked.

Yoko and Natsuki exchanged glances, before Yoko shrugged and gave Nao what she wanted. Now the two girls were alone.

"Natsuki..." Nao began. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, I know how heart-broken you must be about Shizuru's condition." she said, referring to Viola.

Natsuki was not expecting such emotional words from her sometimes nemesis and was at a loss for what to say.

"I'm really...trying ya know?" Nao was struggling with the words. She didn't know what had come over her. She felt extremely emotional.

_What is wrong with me? What is this feeling in my chest? Could it be love? Do I love Shizuru? No...that could never happen...Then why do I feel so good when I'm around her? Why does she make me smile?_

Of course she couldn't tell Kruger her true feelings. In fact she wasn't even sure how she really felt. But she felt as though she needed to say something to the principal, give her some sort of re-assurance that she was working as hard as she could to save Shizuru.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Thank you Nao...for everything...for trying. I know this must be just as hard for you as it is on me." she paused. "and believe it or not I trust you."

Nao was shocked to hear the principal's words. It wasn't often Natsuki shared her true feelings with anyone, let anyone Nao.

"I need your blessing Natsuki..." Nao trailed off. "I need your blessing to do what I have to do to truly fix this." Nao resolved.

Natsuki's eyes went wide as she realized the implication of what Nao was saying. Nao braced herself for the principal's wrath, and when none came she spoke again.

"Shizuru loves you Natsuki. She loves you more then any one person could ever love anyone else. She needs Natsuki to prove this love and I need YOU to be ok with that." she reasoned. "It's for the greater good. Trust me I never thought I'd ever care about the greater good...but now...I've seen and felt things I never thought possible" she cast her eyes downwards.

The principal spoke. "And how do you feel about all of this? Would you truly do that for me? For Shizuru?" Natsuki questioned calmly.

Nao had not expected Natsuki's question and needed a moment to think.

_Am I really suggesting this for the greater good? Or am I feeding my own selfish curiosity and desire? How will I know? What if she consents to letting me make love to Shizuru? Make love? Yuck that word is lame...Nao ...get a grip...what are you doing? You can't SEAL THE DEAL with Shizuru!!!!!!!! _

Her mind continued it's back and forth battle and was once again interrupted by Natsuki.

"Nao, Shizuru's condition here seems to be getting worse everyday." her voice was pained. "As much as I hate the thought of you and Shizuru together, I am not petty enough to let that get in the way of saving her life. I am also comforted by the fact that Shizuru believes it's Natsuki with her, not you, and therefore it's still ShizNat." the principal smiled at her conjoining of their two names.

_Damn there's that word again...ShizNat...she's right though...it will never be ShizNao...is this what I want? Mental note...conjoining names is kinda fun...ARRGH what am i saying...FOCUS NAO focus.._

"My time is up. Shizuru's time will be up soon. Do what you have to do Nao, you have my blessing." Kruger said before the white light disappeared and she was once again alone.

_Do what I have to do?? What do I have to do? _

Nao didn't have long to think as she heard the door to the small apartment open and close. Shizuru was home. Shizuru was ready for Natsuki to prove herself in EVERY way. Nao was about to make the biggest decision of her life. But how was she going to do that when she, herself was undecided??

Everything was about to change in a matter of seconds. How would this affect Natsuki, Shizuru and Nao's lives?

End Chap 6

**The "This Conversation Really Took Place" Omake**

Author's gf: What are you doing?

Author: Writing fanfiction for Mai Hime of course.

Author's gf: Why don't you write me a love story for Valentine's Day?

Author: Nah! That's boring

Author's gf: ((pissed)) Fine go write your stupid Yugi-OH

Nao: Someone's in the doghouse

Author: ((yelling)) It's not Yugi-Oh it's Mai-Hime

Author's gf: I don't care anymore! Love your digimons more than me!

Author: arrghhh!!! It's not yugi-oh or digimons or bakugans or anything silly like that. It's MAI HIME!

Nao: ((laughing hysterically))

Author: Shut up Nao or I'll make you sex Shizuru up for reals!!

Nao: ((backs up)) I was just kiddin...really...please don't do that...you know the ShizNAT fans will hate you.

Author: We'll see won't we?? ((evil grin))

END OMAKE

LOL the omake actually was a real conversation up until the point Nao jumped in! My gf hates me! I better woo her with some flowers, chocolates and promises I don't intend to keep...

p.s. For anyone who hasn't watched Kill Bill I apologize for the dream sequence.

Things are coming to a close...What will Nao decide? And just who is the masked vigilante of justice? Any guesses?

Answers to come! In the meantime keep reading and reviewing. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Thank you to all who continue to read and review. So far nobody has guessed correctly who the masked vigilante is. The funniest guess I got was that it was Uma Thurman. LOL too bad I didn't think of her sooner. Anyways I think I give it away in this chapter though :)

I started out to make this the last chapter but I wanted to write this little bit first as to set up my ending. As I continued on I realized I couldn't just jump into the Nao/Shizuru/Natsuki stuff after that. The resolution deserves it's own chapter.

My point is I apologize for the chapter being so short. Hopefully I can make it up to everyone with tons of gratuitous sex scenes in the next chapter LOL j/k

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

Yuuki Nao opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them with her hands. She immediately felt pain shoot up her back and sides. Nao's attacker had roughed her up pretty good. She reached down, lifting up her shirt to examine the damage. A large bruise with the imprint of the fence adorned the left side of her body, wrapping around her back. It hurt like a bitch.

It was only then that Nao realized she wasn't at her own dorm room. She looked around quickly and realized she was laying on someone's couch. Then she remembered her dark savior.

"Hello?" she asked carefully.

She was greeted with no reply. As Nao's memory returned of last night's events she became increasingly more curious as to who the woman was. Nao decided to do some snooping.

Nao tried to get up herself but to no avail. She was still too weak. She clutched her ribs tightly grimacing at the pain. Then something caught her eye.

In the corner of the room, on top of a pile of laundry, lay a Fuuka Academy high school girls uniform. The uniform was crumpled, as though the owner had stripped it off and tossed it aside the minute school had ended. Nao was intrigued. It seemed that she and the girl attended the same school. At that moment her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open.

Nao looked to the door, expecting for the first time to see the face of her rescuer. She was surprised when the leather-clad figure walked in, no longer wearing the hockey mask, but the ski mask still adorned her face.

"Do you wear that thing everywhere you go?" Nao asked.

"No, only for special occasions like Christmas and Chanukah." the stranger joked, not missing a beat.

Nao smiled. She enjoyed the girl's quick wit. She found herself very interested in this person, something Nao rarely was.

"How are you feeling? " came the concerned voice once again.

"Like shit on a stick?" replied Nao. Both girls laughed at Nao's choice of words.

The dark one walked over to where Nao was laying on the couch. She had initially been wary of bringing a stranger into her home. She knew nothing about the girl, and thought she probably had no intention of getting the police involved. That was the way the dark one wanted it. Still she couldn't be sure she could trust this girl to keep her secret identity of sorts, and so she had resolved to keep the mask on.

The only problem was that she had it on for such a long time it was now plastered hotly to her face. It was bloody well summer after all. The dark one was kicking herself for being so damn stubborn. Still, she couldn't risk the girl recognizing her and wrecking her operation.

The streets needed to be cleaned up and she had no problem with being the one to do it. She had lived a relatively normal life, nice parents, good home, expensive private school, but she craved more from life. She had asked her parents to enroll her in martial arts when she was younger and she will always remember the look on their faces. Her father and mother were very strict about a woman's role. She was almost disowned for merely suggesting it. Therefore she knew if she wanted to satisfy the hunger for a fight, she would gladly do just that, walking the streets at night, handing out her own brand of justice. That was the way she liked it.

"So come on take the mask off." Nao pleaded. "I want to see the face of my Knight in Shining Armor."

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea. How do I know if I can trust you?" the girl was now sitting beside Nao on the couch.

"Well obviously I must be riff raff if I'm out walking the streets by myself right?" Nao hinted with a gleam in her eyes. "So who would I want to tell?" Nao leaned toward the girl and motioned her closer.

The dark one didn't know why she suddenly leaned in. There were very few people she actually trusted and this girl was not among those. Still she found her face inches away from the redhead. She studied the girl, looking her over. She was definitely beautiful. From the jokes and teasing the girl had been handing out since the moment she had stepped on the scene, she knew the redhead had a good sense of humor. For some reason she found herself attracted to this girl.

Before she could over think anything, Nao brought her fingers to the side of the girl's face, lifting the mask up from her neck to just below her nose. The dark one tried to resist, unsure of Nao's intentions but Nao put a slender finger up to her mouth, hushing her.

"My Name is Yuuki Nao." she whispered as she pushed herself forward and kissed the other girl slowly. The dark one had no time to protest or escape as she found Nao's lips meshed to her own. They were soft and the kiss was sweet.

The dark one broke the kiss, eyes wide in shock.

"What..what did you do that for?" she asked incredulously.

Nao shrugged and smiled "Because I can?"

The dark one smiled too. "I felt like Spider-Man during that kiss." She was referring to an infamous scene in a movie of the same title.

Nao grinned ."How did you know that's my favorite movie?"

"Really?" the dark one asked.

"Yes followed closely by Charlotte's Web and Arachnophobia." Nao flashed a smile.

"Hmm I am sensing a theme here." joked the dark one.

"So now that you know a bit more about me, it's my turn to know more about you." Nao smiled again.

Nao traced a small line up the dark one's jaw and began to pull the sweaty black fabric from her face. She met no resistance from the other girl. As she mask was pulled off and the dark one's face revealed, Nao finally was able to see see the face of the one who had saved her.

As Nao looked the girl's face up and down she noticed right away how beautiful the girl's eyes were. She also noticed the girl's unique hairstyle.

The girl could sense Nao's gaze directed at her head. "Yeah um I know it's a little strange, my parents made me do it this way when I was younger and it sorta just stuck." the girl blushed furiously under Nao's gaze, looking down.

Nao reached her hand up and titled the girl's head upward. "Your silly." she whispered. "I think it's cute." Nao's words surprised even herself. She didn't think she had ever referred to anything or anyone as cute up until now, unless she was being sarcastic.

Nao didn't know what this sudden feeling was that she was having. She did know however, that it felt good.

"So..." the girl asked nonchalantly. "Wanna make out?" she joked grinning.

The girl hadn't expected an answer from the redhead, so she was even more surprised as once again Nao leaned into her and began to kiss her. This time, the dark one kissed the younger girl hard, pushing her back against the couch, and running her fingers gingerly up and down Nao's body, careful not to touch the bruises on her back. Nao opened her mouth a little, allowing the older girl to slip her tongue inside.

Nao was completely turned on. She could feel the heat emanating from her entire body. It seemed her new friend was feeling the same way. She could feel the lust in the older girl's body. Nao playfully grabbed the dark one's hands and placed them under her shirt and onto her tummy. She and the girl locked eyes and Nao pushed the girl's hands up further, until they rested just below her breasts.

The older girl was not going to wait for any more of an invitation. In a matter of seconds both girl's clothes were strewn haphazardly around the couch and on the floor. The two girls pushed their bodies against each other, enjoying the feelings that engulfed them.

"I want you to kiss me." Nao breathed raggedly.

"I am kissing you." came the muffled reply.

"Not there." Nao said pushing the dark one's lips from hers. "Here." She said softly looking deeply into the girl's eyes and guiding the soft hand down between her own legs.

The dark one blushed but did not remove her hand. Nao had fooled around with boys. She had never gone any further then letting them kiss her and touch her breasts. Mostly this was when she wanted to catch them off guard and allow Julia to work her magic. When it came to women, Nao had absolutely no experience, but at this moment, that meant nothing. She wanted this girl to take her.

The girl teased Nao , as she ran her fingertips over and inside Nao's thighs. A soft moan escaped the redhead's lips and she closed her eyes. The dark one wasted no time in giving Nao exactly what she wanted.

Over and over again, and well into the night, the two girls continued making love for hours. When it was all said and done the dark one took Nao into her arms, as she lovingly stroked the side of her face, and her hair. Nao lay exhausted on top of the older girl, basking in the sweet afterglow of sex. What was this feeling in her heart? Was it lust? Grattitude? Or even love itself? She didn't want to think about it. For now she was content with falling asleep next to her new best friend.

End Chap 7

I apologize for the shortness and lack of humour. Next chapter all will be revealed/resolved. Will Shizuru and Nao go all the way? Will ShizNat finally be reunited? What does the masked vigilante have to do with it all?? Stay tuned...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Well here we are folks, the conclusion to Saving Shizuru. I've had a blast with it and have re-kindled my love for writing once again. Congratulations to all who figured out the identity of the dark one. I think this person makes the most sense to be romantically linked with Nao. I have had many people tell me they'd like to see ShizNao consummate, while I have also had many death threats in regards to preserving the sanctity of ShizNat lol. Please continue to review as I'd like to get everyones thoughts on the story as a whole. I will also be posting one more chapter called The Aftermath, detailing what happened to all the characters once things returned back to normal. Well as normal as they can be for our beloved Himes/Otomes.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or anything else affiliated with the franchise.

**Chapter 8**

Nao froze completely as Shizuru stood at the door to her bedroom. Shizuru made her way over to the side of the bed that Nao was currently occupying. She leaned down , staring directly into Nao's eyes, as she planted a small kiss on the younger girl's cheek.

"Shi..Shizuru?" Nao asked confused.

"Shhhh my Natsuki." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Nao's shoulders pulling her into a warm embrace. Nao's heart was racing as the older girl continued hugging her tightly. It was as if she could feel the love pouring out of Shizuru and in turn seeping into her.

_Do you know what you're doing Nao? Have you made a decision? She's here...the time has come. Find the words to tell her what she means to you. What she means to me? What does she mean to me? _

Nao was tired of fighting her inner self. She didn't want to over think the situation for one more minute. She had to feel her way out of this. She had to see where this led. You only have one chance in life to do the right thing. She had to know what the right thing was for her heart. She knew it was selfish, and she scolded herself , for forgetting all about the future ShizNat, and concentrating on her own immediate needs.

"Shizuru..." Nao breathed heavily. "Take your clothes off." she said her mouth lingering slightly above Shizuru's ear. "Join me in the shower."

Shizuru looked stunned as Nao lightly stroked her hair, stopping to rest her fingertips on the back of Shizuru's neck. She wasn't used to Natsuki being the aggressor, but she definitely knew she liked it.

"I'll meet you there." Nao once again whispered into the brunette's ear as she got up and headed to the bath, easily removing her clothing on the way. Shizuru was right behind her and soon the two found themselves locked in a passionate embrace.

This time, Nao was the one to take charge as she began to eagerly help Shizuru out of her clothes. She pushed Shizuru roughly against the sink as her hands found their way to the waistband of Shizuru's underwear. Hooking her thumbs into the soft fabric, Nao pulled the remaining article of clothing from the ex-kaichou's luscious body and began to hungrily kiss her neck. Shizuru grabbed the back of Nao's head as she tried to steady herself against Nao's body, straddling the Meister Otome in the process.

Nao enjoyed the feel of Shizuru's legs entwined with hers, as she continued her descent from the older girl's neck to her chest. Shizuru had now begun to moan softly, rocking her hips, in a gentle rhythm.

Nao stopped momentarily to turn the shower head on. She lifted Shizuru up and into the shower with her. The water cascaded down the two lustful girl's bodies as they looked at each other, their lips once again pushing together. Between Shizuru's lips and the water falling into her mouth, Nao couldn't breathe.

She breathlessly pushed Shizuru back, as she quickly lathered her body up, letting Shizuru rinse her off. Shizuru was enjoying every second of this impromptu shower as she too lathered and rinsed while Nao began licking at her chest again.

Nao couldn't take it anymore. She was about to burst. All rational thought had left her head and she had one goal and one goal only. She was going to have Shizuru. As the water continued to drip from Shizuru's amazing body, Nao let her hands roam up and down the older girl. Her skin felt amazingly soft and Nao closed her eyes as she slid her fingers down Shizuru's breasts, past her tummy, resting it between her legs. Shizuru's eyes went wide once again. She had not expected Natsuki to be so bold just yet, and she was determined to enjoy this for as long as she could.

Shizuru grabbed Nao's hand, blocking her from going any further, she brought the hand to her mouth and kissed it softly.

"Tease." uttered Nao under her breath, just loud enough for Shizuru to hear her.

Shizuru grinned and reached behind Nao, rubbing her chest deliberately into the younger girl's face. She turned the water off and exited the tub, leaving Nao standing there hot and bothered.

"I'd prefer to finish this in the bedroom." Shizuru calmly exclaimed as she motioned with one finger, as if to say "come hither".

Nao wasted no time in following Shizuru, as she tackled the Kyoto beauty to the bed. Shizuru giggled and whispered into Nao's ear. "Ara, I made my Natsuki come with one finger." she joked.

At that moment , she remembered Natsuki, and the reason why she was supposed to be here in the first place. She tried hard to shake the image of Garderobe's Principal from her mind but to no avail.

Her mind began to race, as all the images of Natsuki and Shizuru and their happiness swirled around her head.

_Leave it to Kruger to cause the ultimate cock block..._

Shizuru could tell something was wrong, and looked up at Nao. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Nao looked back , staring her hard in the eyes, as if searching Shizuru's soul. This woman truly loved Natsuki with her whole heart. Loving someone like that, was something Nao had never experienced up until this moment. When you truly care for someone, you do what's right. You let go of your own selfishness and concentrate on them. Nao's heart thumped loudly, as if ready to spring from her chest.

_My chest hurts...why does it feel so heavy? Is this love? Is this what it means to care more for someone else's happiness then your own? _

Nao looked once more at Shizuru and she realized she couldn't do this. She couldn't go through with it. Instead she wrapped her arms protectively around the older girl, holding her to her chest. She kissed the side of Shizuru's face and slowly, words she never believed she'd ever hear herself speak, tumbled out of her mouth.

"I love you, Shizuru." she said, as she felt her eyes begin to water.

Shizuru was caught off guard at the sudden emotion her most important person was showing. She leaned up capturing Nao's mouth with hers, sweetly kissing her beautiful girlfriend before she spoke. "I know Natsuki. I know you love me. I feel it." she smiled, holding Nao tightly, as if she would slip away at any moment.

As the two girls embraced on the bed a white light appeared and shone down from the ceiling. Nao immediately began to experience a euphoric feeling as she closed her eyes, realizing what was happening.

_So this is it? It's finally over? Is Viola ok? Why does my chest still hurt?_

Natsuki Kruger was trying unsuccessfully to keep her eyes open. She had been keeping a vigil at Shizuru's bedside since the day the woman had fallen into a coma. Natsuki found herself sitting beside Shizuru's bed. She had been holding onto the beautiful woman's hand, squeezing it periodically, hoping for some response, anything to let her know her lover would be okay.

Natsuki's eyes kept rolling to the back of her head as she rocked back and forth to keep from falling asleep. Every so often she would actually fall asleep and then wake up as her head would roll backwards hitting the stone wall behind her. As she struggled to keep from entering sleep once again, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when she falls asleep, while trying so hard not to fall asleep." a teasing voice whispered into her ear.

"Shizuru!! Stop calling me cute. Cute is for small animals and babies." hissed the Principal, half asleep. It took her a moment before the words from her lips registered in her ear.

_Shizuru?? SHIZURU!!!!_

Natsuki's eyes snapped open as she turned her head to look at the beautiful woman on the bed. Shizuru smiled back playfully. Natsuki sprung to her feet, flinging herself onto Shizuru's bed and into her lover's arms. She savored the embrace, closing her eyes and settling into Shizuru's ample chest.

"Well My Natsuki certainly seems happy to see me at the moment." Shizuru said kissing the top of Natsuki's head.

"Shizuru, I'm ...I'm so sorry! I never meant for something like this to happen. I love you damnit! I really love you! And uhh...well it's not that I couldn't live without you if it had to be." she gulped staring the crimson eyed girl down. "It's that I don't want to live without you." she finished, wiping tears from her eyes as she said it.

"I love you too my Natsuki." Shizuru replied softly. "Natsuki must fill me in on the events of the past few days." she stated seriously.

"Of course but, Oh yeah I need to tell Yoko and Haruka and the others that your okay." Natsuki exclaimed running to the door.

Shizuru looked at the clock. It was early in the morning. She wasn't sure if it was because it had been a few days since the last time she and Natsuki had been intimate, or if she was just turned on by Natsuki's sudden emotion, but Shizuru was against an audience at the moment.

"Natsuki, why don't you let them sleep a while longer as I can think of a few things Natsuki can do to pass the time with me until then." the Kyoto beauty grinned mischievously.

The Principal caught her eye and once again jumped on the bed, pushing herself on top of Shizuru and running her tongue along Shizuru's lips. Shizuru closed her eyes, completely content to let Natsuki have her way. It was going to be a long morning, yes a wonderfully long morning.

Nao felt a groggy sensation and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Shinso-sama. Before Nao could ask any questions Fumi spoke.

"Juliet Nao Zhang, congratulations on saving Shizuru's life. You did well. You should be proud of yourself." Fumi beamed at Nao.

Nao knew she should be ecstatic at the revelation of saving Shizuru and the prospect of finally going home. Yet for some unknown reason she had her hand to her heart, clutching it ever so slightly.

"Shinso-sama." Nao began slowly. "Why all of a sudden was I able to return?" she questioned.

Fumi smiled once again at Nao and put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Because you loved her." she replied simply.

Nao's eyes registered shock and confusion and she found herself clutching her heart tighter.

"You loved her, and she believed you. She finally truly believed in Natsuki's love for her, and it's all thanks to you." Fumi replied.

"Hai Shinso-sama, I understand now." she paused.

"Allright Nao you still have one last job to do before you can return home. I think you know what that is." Fumi placed her hand into Nao's and Nao bowed down, kissing it gingerly. Power was transferred from Fumi to Nao as the Otome began her final task.

Natsuki Kuga was in a complete state of panic. One minute ago she had been in her apartment asleep, and the next she woke up naked and in bed with Shizuru. Natsuki racked her brain to come to any conclusion on how this had happened. Shizuru was looking at her intently.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING??? _

All of a sudden Natsuki felt a warm feeling surround her. Time stood still as she was engulfed by the thick white light. As she surveyed her surroundings she found herself face to face with a familiar figure.

"Nao-chan???" she cried out, more confused then ever.

Nao took a slight amount of pleasure from Natsuki's state of confusion and chuckled as she replied. "Well not exactly."

Before Natsuki could say anymore, Nao pressed her palm firmly to the younger girl's head, allowing all the memories of the past few days to flood into Natsuki's mind. Fumi had made it possible for Natsuki to remember the events of the past as if she, herself had in fact lived through them. Which technically she had.

As Nao finished inserting the memories into Natsuki's mind she couldn't help but envy the younger girl.

_Whatever you do, don't fuck this up again Kuga. You are so lucky...don't forget that..._

Nao then silently whispered her goodbye to Shizuru as both she, and the light disappeared from the bedroom.

Everything once again returned to normal and Natsuki turned to face Shizuru.

"Shizuru..." she trailed off, as if really seeing her girlfriend for the first time.

Natsuki had no idea why but she felt wonderful. That was the only way to describe it. Wonderful. Wasting no more time, she wrapped her arms around Shizuru again , hungrily finding her lips. Natsuki began sucking on Shizuru's bottom lip as she pushed the older girl under her body. Shizuru decided to make her wolf pup work for it, as she struggled against Natsuki's body, only succeeding to intensify the heat between the two girls.

Finally Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's wrists and threw them above her head, onto the pillow, holding them down tightly.

"You like that?" she grinned as she lowered her mouth down to Shizuru's chest. She began to tease Shizuru, lightly darting her tongue back and forth, over Shizuru breasts. Her hand fell down below between the older girl's legs, as she used her thumb and forefinger to ease them open. This time Shizuru didn't resist, in fact she spread her legs wider, as if handing Natsuki an invitation.

Natsuki was completely hot at this point. Her fingers were making their way up and down Shizuru's sleek thighs. Shizuru wrapped her arm around Natsuki's neck and was moaning softly into her puppy's ear.

After what seemed like an eternity to both girls, Natsuki finally pushed her fingers up and inside of Shizuru. Shizuru's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as Natsuki began rocking her fingers back and forth, thrusting them deeply into a very wet Shizuru.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, desire apparent on her beautiful face. "Mouth Natsuki...I want your mouth." she pleaded.

Natsuki didn't waste another minute, as she lowered her head between Shizuru's legs and began making love to her hot girlfriend. After many hours of enjoying and exploring each other's bodies, the two girls fell into an exhausted heap, holding each other tightly, never wanting to wake up from this dream.

Natsuki didn't know why, but she felt as though she had been given a second chance of some kind, a chance to truly have a happy life with Shizuru. Gone were the doubts she once harbored, replaced only by love. Strange though, she could have sworn she heard a small voice in her head telling her not to fuck it up. Natsuki shrugged it off and once again concentrated on the older girl beside her. It seemed both past and future ShizNat were in for a nice long night/morning of loving.

Nao was about to be sent home by Fumi, when she was struck by a thought. Her hand was once again clutching her chest, as she asked Shinso-sama for one last favor.

"Do you think we can make a quick stop first? I know it's crazy, and you only have limited power, but there's someone I'd like to talk to first, if that's possible." she rambled on.

"Allright Nao. I will grant your request. You deserve it." Fumi smiled and leaned over to hear what Nao had to say.

Nao looked a bit embarrassed before speaking. "I'd like to see Yuuki Nao one more time please." she stated.

Fumi's eyes registered surprise for half a second, before she nodded and Nao once again began to feel lightheaded. Nao's last thought as she was transported to meet the past incarnation of herself was to hope that the younger Nao would at least give her a chance to speak.

Nao's eyes opened, and as they adjusted to the dimly lit room, she noticed immediately that she was standing in front of a door. She stopped to question herself before entering. She knew the younger version of herself probably wouldn't listen, but she felt she owed it to her to at least try. She needed to tell Nao how important people were, and that you can't just shut yourself off from life.

_Crap did I just think that? I really am in an alternate universe aren't I...since when have I cared about people? Or love? Or friendship?_

All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her chest again. Her breath was taken away instantly. Her chest had been tight and sore since she had left Kuga's body and she wasn't quite sure why.

Placing all thoughts of her self out of her mind, she pushed the door to the small room open, waiting to see the young Nao. Instead her eyes caught the site of two figured, curled up in a large queen sized bed.

_Oh what the hell...don't tell me she's sleeping with a guy? I can't believe this girl!_

Nao was seething as she marched over to the side of the bed, intent on killing the poor guy who , she was sure, had taken advantage or the younger redhead. Nao was in for quite a shock though, as she lifted the cover off the two sleep bodies to reveal, not one, but two very familiar faces.

_NINA CHAN?????_

There was Nina, or at least this world's version of Nina, curled up tight against Nao. Both girls were naked, and Nao's mind immediately realized what had probably taken place earlier in the evening. Nao had truly thought that she could handle any more surprises thrown her way, unfortunately this was just too much for her to process, and she stumbled backwards, onto the floor. Her mind was racing.

_OK so if ShizNat in this world has some sort of affect or parallels ShizNat in my world, then would Nina and Nao here, mean Nina and Nao in the future?? What does it all mean?? Nina-chan? I mean really!! Who knew? She's sorta cute I guess...I mean she's really cute when Arika touches her in that spot she hates...and then she makes that sexy sound...and pretends like she doesn't like it...but I bet she does...Hehehe yeah that is hot...Oh I think I just gave myself a nosebleed..._

Luckily for Nao, Fumi arrived then tissue in hand, before she could continue her Hentai daydream. "I think we should let them sleep ne?" Fumi giggled and helped Nao up off the floor. "And it's time for you to return to your proper time and place."

Nao felt the bright light surround her for the final time as Fumi kissed her forehead and sent her hurling back to the future, back to Garderobe, and back to a big surprise.

"Awww crap...that hurts." Nao said as she found herself lying face first on the cold hard ground. Nao knew right away she was back at Garderobe. She wasn't surprised to find the control room empty, as she guessed with the awakening of Shizuru, everyone was probably upstairs fussing over the Graceful Amethyst.

_What no welcoming committee for the conquering hero?_

Nao briefly let the thoughts of her time with Shizuru play one more time in her memory before tucking them far away inside her mind. She had realized while talking to Fumi that although Fumi claimed Nao had "loved" Shizuru, that wasn't necessarily the case. Nao had loved all the things Shizuru stood for. Having never had anyone stay by her side so vigilantly or profess their love with such conviction las Shizuru had, she had fallen in love with the feeling of finally not being alone.

_I'm just glad I have no lingering feelings for the Shiz or that would definitely be awkward. I hope Natsuki doesn't ask any uncomfortable questions...although that might be fun...hmmm seems i'm returning to my old lovable self...hehe..._

As she got up to dust herself off, she once again felt that pain in her chest. She fell to one knee grabbing the spot where her heart was located.

"It's because it's two sizes too small." joked a voice from the darkness.

Nao looked to the darkness in surprise, recognizing the voice instantly.

Nina emerged from the shadows, walking slowly towards her onee-sama. "I was worried about you ya know?" she smirked.

Nao didn't know what to say. Her usual wit and humor was gone as she could only stare at the purple haired Otome with her mouth open.

Nina didn't mind though as she engulfed Nao in her arms, hugging the older girl to her chest. "Don't scare me like that again." Nina whispered dangerously close to Nao's ear as she reached out and placed her own hand on top of Nao's heart. She could feel the beating get faster.

Nao looked at Nina good and hard and then she did something she would have never suspected. She leaned down and kissed Nina full on the lips. The younger Otome blushed furiously but didn't move to break the kiss, instead Nina's eyes closed and she let Nao deepen the kiss with her tongue. Nina held on to Nao's chest as they kissed passionately, neither one wanting to let the other go. Before Nao knew it, the pain in her chest had disappeared, replaced with a familiar feeling of warmth.

_This is...I mean is this? Love? Oh hell I'm tired of trying to figure this whole love thing out...just makeout with the hot girl Nao! And maybe touch her in that spot she likes...hehe..._

As the two girls continued their passionate reunion, they fell to the floor, kissing and touching and enjoying each other. Unbeknownst to them, two dark figures were watching from a pillar high above Yoko's desk.

"Love is good right Mai?" said Nekogami, turning from the scene below to look at the Meister of Tragedy.

"Yup." Mai said grinning.

"But you know what's EVEN better Mikoto??" she continued, hugging the young neko to her chest while handing her a large pair of binoculars.

Nekogami looked confused.

"VOYEURISM!!!" Mai exclaimed happily, and produced her own pair of binoculars.

Both girls then continued to watch Nao and Nina's lovefest down below as the sun began to rise, and another day began in the always exciting Kingdom of Windbloom.

THE FREAKING END! Finally! This chapter took forever to write!

LoL so what did you think? Like it? Hate it?

Just a quick explanation about Mai Hime Nina. She is seen in class with Tate and Mai and although she is apparently billed in the credits under a different name (chun mei), she looks the exact same so I'm gonna say she's Nina. I think Nina makes the most sense to be paired with Nao, especially after watching their little adventure in Mai Otome Zwei. It is obvious that Otome Nao, unlike her Hime counterpart cares for the younger girls at Garderobe.

Anyways THANK YOU to all who waited patiently for this. The next chapter is just plain crackity cracky goodness. Take care and peace ;)


	9. Chapter 9 The Aftermath

**A/N:**

This is my thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this. This was my first multiple chapter fanfic and I didn't think the response would be this great. Random crack and stupidity in this Aftermath Chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Hime/Otome, Sailor Moon characters, or Uma Thurman (yet)

**The Aftermath: A Saving Shizuru Character Update**

**Otome Gang:**

**Juliet Nao Zhang:** Although Nao had discovered the wonders of giving and receiving love, she never forgot her first love. "Ching ching bling bling dollah dollah." After arriving home and having lots and lots of wonderful sex with Nina, our beloved Nao-chan penned an autobiographical tale of her time in the past. The book was called Me, Myself and Irate. Irate being one Principal of Garderobe, as since Nao had returned, Natsuki had begun stalking her, popping out from behind trees and strategically placed bushes, whilst demanding to know exactly how far Nao and Shizuru had actually gone. Nao's book was an instant best-seller and right now she in talks to take it to the big screen. Currently Nao is having a great time, spending her cash, and sexing up her girlfriend. Life is good.

**Nina Wang: **Nina is enjoying "kicking it" and "keeping it real" with Nao. It's nice to have a sugar momma!

Nina's quote of the day: I'm living the dream baby! I'm going to Disneyworld!

**Shizuru Viola:** Shizuru was recovering well from her ordeal until she had a minor relapse. The poor woman happened to finally hear her North American voice DUB for the Mai Hime/Otome series. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she began to shake and chant. "I'm not a southern belle! I'm not from a southern belle! I'm not a southern belle!

**Natsuki Kruger: **The principal of Garderobe has asked us not to give an update on her current situation. We have it on good authority though that she found out about Nao's shower scene with the Shiz and took off for Disneyworld. Nao also left her a voice message simply stating "Bow Chicka Wah Wow------Awesomeeeeeee." Natsuki then proceeded to pack heavy artillery and has not been seen or heard of since.

**Yukino Chrysant: **Yukino was sadly impeached as the President of the Aries Republic, after someone released some very scandalous photos of her, involving a cigar and her blow-up Haruka Armitage doll. The Backstage Otome store's sales of Armitage merchandise shot through the roof and Yukino was eventually re-instated, as the only other front runner was Tomoe Marguerite. And well we all know she's a crazy bitch.

**Haruka Armitage: **After continuously being hit with large rocks, Haruka finally achieved brain damage status. The Weekly Armitage still continues to be Aries most watched newscast as we all enjoy a good trainwreck don't we?

**Meister Mai: **Mai, became tired of hearing rumors of her apparent "tragedy". She enlisted Nao's help and the two instead began to spread juicy gossip about ShizNat. The entire kingdom of WindBloom soon forgot all about the tragedy of Meister Mai, as everything became ShizNat centric. Mashiro Blan de Windbloom was eventually forced to rename the city to The ShizNat Nation.

**Nekogami: **Nekogami felt the urge to celebrate after all the drama was over. She invited all of her closest feline friends around the anime universe, to a large tailgate party in the Black Valley. She even hired R and B rapper Puff Catty, or P. Kitty or whatever name he goes by now to sing at the big bash. All the cats were having a ball and dancing to some Cat Scratch Fever, when Sailor Tin Nyanko arrived. Unfortunately she brought her girlfriend Sailor Iron Mouse. Poor Iron Mouse stood in fear as hundreds of (mostly yellow) eyes stared back at her ready to pounce. The screams of CHUUU CHUUU CHUUUUUU could be heard echoed throughout the entire valley. With her party now ruined Nekogami decided to find Mai so she could at least get laid. Mai was bitchy though, having to cook and clean up after all of Nekogami's friends, especially the ones who weren't litter trained. Needless to say Nekogami was out of luck.

**Hime Gang:**

**Natsuki Kuga: **Natsuki is happier now then she's ever been. Although she's still having trouble understanding some of her past behavior. She can't figure out why she totalled her bike and left it in some random bushes. She also doesn't understand what possessed her to give up her precious mayo. Last but not least somehow she finds a way to use the words "jacked up" in a conversation every day. But on the bright side she and Shizuru fuck like rabbits.

**Shizuru Fujino:** Shizuru is enjoying her newly Natsukified life. Although she is getting tired of Natsuki saying the phrase "jacked up". She'd prefer it if her "love muffin" would "jack off".

**Reito Kanazaki**: After hearing the news that Tom Cruise would be playing his character in the made for TV Mai Hime movie, Reito became extremely depressed. He stays indoors and now enjoys life as a recluse. The only human contact he receives are the reviews the readers leave for his work on Fanfiction. net. His pen name is NowNow411.

Also noteworthy: Tom Cruise's wife, Katie who had ample experience acting as Tom's android, was cast as Miyu Greer. Baby Suri narrowly beat out Jamie Lynn Spears for the role of Alyssa Searrs. The Cruise clan is rumored to be switching from Scientology to Himenology.

**Takeda Masashi and Tate Yuuichi: **Tate and Takeda finally admitted that Sir Gay was their illigetimate love child in the future.

**Aoi and Chie: **Not so ambiguously gay anymore. Chie has recently found a new use for her camera phone, as she directs, and Aoi stars in their own "sexcellent" home videos. Aoi keeps telling Chie to quit hitting the "send to all contacts" button, after they've finished. Unfortunately for Chie it's a force of habit.

**Midori Sugiura: **They tried to make her go to rehab but she said No No No. Nuff said.

**Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa: **After many years of sexual tension, these two finally got it one. Bow Chicka Wah Wow-----Awesomeeee! Unfortunately for Yukino, Haruka had a very immense Role Playing fetish. Her favorite scenario to act out was called "Kaichou punishes biker delinquent." Yukino wished she didn't have to put the blue wig on, but she got the feeling Haruka really enjoyed pretending to be Kaichou. Oh well beggars can't be choosers right Yukino?

**Nao Yuuki and Nina: **The vigilante of justice and her new partner continue to work at keeping the streets safe. They disagree though on proper vigilante attire. Nao insists pink, striped shirts are all the rage, while Nina doesn't think they send the right message. Needless to say the two stubborn girls get into fights quite often. Nina suspects Nao just wants to have HOT makeup sex! Which by the way is just fine with her.

**Others:**

**Uma Thurman: **After enjoying cult success with both volumes of Kill Bill, Uma's career took a nosedive. She starred in stinkers such as Be Cool and Prime. What was our dear Uma thinking? Currently she is filling out her application for this season's Dancing With The Stars. Please Uma...DON'T DO IT!

**Author: **After angering her wonderful, beautiful, intelligent girlfriend earlier in the week. ShotgunNeko bounced back by showing her girlfriend all the reader reviews she got from her Omake. Her gf saw that the readers thought Shotgun was a big old jerk and that made said girlfriend laugh evilly. ShotgunNeko would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every person who read and reviewed, especially those of you who made comments after every chapter. She appreciates all the support and encouragement and wants to WARN everyone that her next fic will be out soon.. ((grin))

The End!

Take care and peace ;)

ShotgunNeko


End file.
